


Delicate

by LadyJirachi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Knotting, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJirachi/pseuds/LadyJirachi
Summary: AU where Yuuri, an Omega, comes across another fellow Omega—one who looks more delicate and exquisite than any Omega he's ever seen—and is determined to protect him.Never mind that the fellow Omega is eccentric and clingy as hell.Or that the fellow Omega might not even be one at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri had just descended the stairs from his apartment block and walked to the open park outside when he saw the Omega.

At least, Yuuri was sure he was an Omega. Illuminated by the street lamp, the creature—male—was the most beautiful and delicate-looking thing he had ever seen, with long lustrous silvery strands of hair that cascaded past his shoulders. 

Yuuri squinted; the Omega sat, unmoving, on the bench, staring out at the deserted playground. Yuuri was guessing he was in his late teens, though he wore an oversized beige trench coat that obscured the majority of his body, save for his porcelain hands, long-fingered and narrow and slender, resting on his lap.

Yuuri was instantly horrified. It was currently nearly eleven at night, and the Omega was outdoors at this late hour all by himself where any Alpha could just come along and prey on him? At the very least he should take precautions for himself like Yuuri did—the bespectacled male always carried a pepper spray on him when he left the house late to buy some snacks from 7-Eleven, and he also regularly took suppressants so that he could parade as a Beta. Besides, he was nowhere as exquisite in appearance as this Omega, so he had less to worry about.

He approached the Omega now, whose eyes flickered towards him, though the rest of his body remained oddly motionless. Yuuri found his breath catching when he saw what a piercing bright cerulean those eyes were.

Shit. If even Yuuri, an Omega in disguise, was entranced by those eyes, then it was needless to say how an Alpha would react!

“Hey,” Yuuri called, hurrying towards the Omega. “It’s dangerous to stay out here late!”

The Omega cocked his silvery head at Yuuri, who stopped before him, panting slightly from how fast he’d scurried towards the other male. 

“You’re a sitting duck for any Alpha if you stay here like this!” Yuuri cried. “You should go home!”

The Omega continued staring up at Yuuri, blinking those huge baby blues slowly. 

“Where’s your parents?” Yuuri urged. “Or do you have an Alpha partner who can come take your home?”

The Omega looked at Yuuri some more, then shook his head.

Oh, boy. Yuuri found his anxiety mounting. This was not good.

“Okay, how about I get you an Uber?” Yuuri persisted. “You should go home.”

The Omega shook his platinum head again, and the chilly night breeze stirred, long strands of his silken hair fluttering at the rippling of air. A few stray auburn leaves drifted past their heads from the tall, shadowy trees encompassing the park. 

“I don’t want to,” he said, speaking for the first time.

Yuuri blinked. The other Omega had a soft, musical tenor voice that sounded like a gentle melody to his ears. His voice didn’t sound all that deep, which further sealed his conviction of the male’s Omegian status.

“What do you mean, you don’t want to?” Yuuri demanded, flabbergasted. “It’s dangerous!” The autumn breeze persisted, the iciness ghosting across Yuuri’s cherub cheeks, and he wondered if the other Omega’s coat managed to properly shield him from the cold at all.

Quickly, Yuuri unravelled the thick wool scarf around his neck, tugging the lengthy burgundy fabric away from himself. 

Then he sat down beside the Omega and turned towards the fair-haired boy, the scarf in his hands.

The other Omega’s sapphire eyes widened when Yuuri started bundling the scarf around his slender milky neck.

“Don’t argue,” Yuuri commanded him when he opened his mouth to speak. “I live just by this block, so I can get out of the cold easily when I want to.”

The Omega relented, staring intently at him instead as Yuuri wound the scarf several times around his neck, his clumsy hands brushing the long gossamer strands of the Omega’s hair as he did so. Now that Yuuri could take a good look, he saw the exotic hair reached almost to the Omega’s waist.

“Look here,” Yuuri said, in the most no-nonsense voice he could muster. “It’s dangerous for an Omega like yourself to stay out here late without anyone accompanying you. You’re lucky I’m just a Beta. And—”

“What’s your name?”

Yuuri stopped, startled by the Omega’s offhand query. 

“Er…Yuuri,” he said. “Now, look here, I wasn’t done talk—”

“Yu~uri!” the Omega brightened, his splendid cerulean blue eyes lighting up like stars as he pronounced Yuuri’s name in a singsong lilt. To Yuuri’s astonishment, the other Omega’s pink lips formed a distinct heart-shape as he broke into a beaming smile. “I like your name, Yuuri!”

Jesus. Could anyone be more Omegian-like?

“Thank you…” Yuuri muttered, unsure of the trajectory the conversation had taken an unexpected swerve towards. “Anyway, as I was sayi—”

“Will you be my friend, Yuuri?” the Omega asked.

_ Seriously! _ Didn’t the Omega understand the situation he was in?

“No, we can’t be friends,” Yuuri sighed. “Look here, you’re far too trusting for your own good. What if I was an Alpha, huh? Are you going to go around striking up a friendship with every stranger you see?”

To his incredulity, the Omega pouted. 

"You don't like me?" he asked. 

"No, that's not what I meant!" Yuuri groaned. "You're completely missing the point here. You can't just go around making friends with everyone you see! What if I had nefarious intentions?"

"Do you?" the Omega probed without missing a beat. 

"Er, no, but—"

"Okay, then it's all good!" the Omega said radiantly. "Let's be friends, Yuuri!"

Yuuri wondered faintly to himself what he had just gotten into. 

"Fine," he said. "On one condition. You have to go home. You can't stay out here like this. Where do you live?"

The Omega's sapphire eyes brightened again. 

"Would you like to come to my place, Yuuri?" he cooed. "We can have a slumber party and share the same bed together."

Yuuri was half-considering bashing his head against the nearest wall he could find when a foreign gravelly voice spoke. 

"Vitya."

Yuuri looked up, and barely bit back a shocked yelp. Looming in front of them was a giant of a man with a large, square face and grey hair surrounding the balding dome comprising the crown of his head. There was a severe, menacing expression on his face, and he wore a blazer over his massively beefy build, coupled with suit pants. 

"Get—get away!" Yuuri gasped, a punch of fear going right to his belly. The newcomer was most definitely an Alpha, and his steely gaze was fixed on the silver-haired Omega. Impetuously, a panicked Yuuri reached his hand into the tote bag he was carrying and flung out his pepper spray towards the newcomer. "Don't come near him, or else!"

The giant raised a barely discernible brow, and then, unexpectedly, Yuuri felt the other Omega’s slender hand rest gently on his wrist.

“It’s all right, Yuuri,” the Omega said softly. “Yakov is my bodyguard.”

Yuuri turned to goggle in astonishment at him. The Omega had a bodyguard? No wonder he was so relaxed with his surroundings, since he was armed with the knowledge that he had protection. Yuuri couldn’t help a pang of envy; if he had a bodyguard too, he wouldn’t have to be so alert and wary all the time whenever he was outdoors.

He wouldn’t need his stupid pepper spray either.

“It’s time to go,” the giant named Yakov growled. 

“All right, all right!” the Omega waved his hand flippantly at the older man. Yuuri stilled, however, as the cerulean eyes bored into his hazel ones. “I have to go now, Yuuri. It was wonderful meeting you.”

Yuuri managed a watery smile. “Yeah. It was nice meeting you too.”

He wasn’t sure if _ nice _was the right word. Intense and peculiar would be better descriptions. Never in his life had he seen anyone as pretty or eccentric as this Omega. Despite his obvious Omegian traits, he seemed so...trusting, so oblivious, and so damned chipper.

“Wait,” Yuuri blurted, remembering something. “What’s your name? Vitya?”

The Omega smiled, rising from the bench.

“No, Yuuri,” he said. “I’m Viktor.” He touched the burgundy scarf around his neck with his long, fine fingers. “You don’t mind if I keep this for now, do you?”

Yuuri shook his head mechanically. “Nah,” he said. He was just glad the Omega was going home safely. “Keep it. See you, Viktor.”

Viktor’s smile widened ever-so faintly before he pivoted elegantly on his heel and followed after Yakov, who was already stomping off from the bench, the latter’s boots crunching the twig-scattered gravel noisily. 

“Goodbye, Yuuri,” Viktor’s musical voice said softly. “I’ll see you again soon.”

Yuuri continued sitting on the bench, staring dumbly after the retreating figures in the distance, the hem of Viktor’s beige coat billowing from the breeze. Unlike his bodyguard, his footfalls were noiseless, like a cat's. By the time Yuuri grasped the implication in Viktor’s parting words, however, it was too late for him to call after him demanding what he really meant. 

The figures were too far away, and as Yuuri stood up, an array of red leaves spiralled across his vision.

By the time the leaves had flown away, both figures had vanished completely, as if they had never been there in the first place.

* * *

"Your _ bodyguard_?” Yakov demanded irritably from where he sat by the wheel inside the Mercedes Benz. “Seriously?”

“Now, now, don’t be so mean, Yakov,” Viktor chided as he shrugged off his beige overcoat, revealing the snug black shirt and black skinny jeans he wore underneath. Despite his lean form, his body was packed with sleek, sinuous muscle, his figure akin to a swimmer’s body with broad shoulders, solid biceps and a narrow waist. Tossing the coat aside and placing the burgundy scarf on the leather backseat beside him, he proceeded to tie up his long platinum hair in a high ponytail. “I take it you didn’t find Christophe?”

The flamboyant drug dealer had gone well into hiding since he had attempted to double-cross them—and failed.

Yakov eyed the other Alpha sourly in the rear-view mirror. “I searched his entire flat. He made a run for it. But that’s not his only residence. We’ll have to look through all of them—”

“Go ahead, but I highly doubt he’ll be in any of them,” Viktor said dismissively. “It’s all right. I’ll take care of this myself.”

Yakov narrowed his eyes. “What are you up to, Viktor?”

Viktor smiled as he picked up the burgundy scarf, coiling the ends of it gently around his long, nimble fingers. “I met a very adorable little thing today. He was just so _ cute,_ Yakov~”

The familiar heart-shaped smile had formed on his lips as he reminisced the encounter earlier, his big blue eyes dancing with admiration. 

“That Beta?” Yakov deadpanned, remembering how the Beta, a short male with large hazel eyes and a cherubic face, had tried to protect Viktor.

_ If only he knew, _Yakov thought ironically. 

“Beta?” Viktor looked amused. “No, no. He’s an Omega through and through.”

“An Omega? But I didn’t smell anything.” Yakov paused. “Oh. Suppressants, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Viktor hummed cheerfully, still studying the scarf in his hands. 

“Well, he’s not usually your type,” Yakov noted, “but if you want to fuck him, then just fuck him already.”

His employer was not one who liked to hold back from obtaining what he wanted. 

“Oh, yes, definitely in time,” Viktor said, lowering the scarf on his lap. His tenor voice had grown richer and lower, like that of crushed velvet. “But this one’s a little different.” His azure eyes gleamed. 

“I think I want to play with him a little more first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Three days passed, just like that. 

Yuuri quickly put the strange encounter out of his mind. University was tedious enough as a distraction, and by that he didn’t just mean his studies in his English Major. Other than his best friend, Phichit Chulanont, who was also a Beta—a real one, not an Omega in disguise like Yuuri—the majority of his coursemates were a pain in the ass. 

Even as a Beta, Yuuri felt the dynamics of his gender with Alpha very strongly. Within the school campus, the Alpha ruled. They called the shots in all situations, which made working with them on school projects very tiresome since they tended to dominate the group, and they also liked bullying and harassing Omega and Beta, especially Omega. Yuuri often witnessed Omega having their belongings snatched and tossed away by Alpha, and the Alpha would watch with smug glee as the Omega scrambled around trying to get their things back.

Then there was the sexual harassment. Yuuri heard and saw it all the time; Alpha demanding Omega to “suck their dick” and commenting on what a “fine mouth” they had for performing fellatio. Once, Yuuri had gone back to the seminar room after classes had concluded to retrieve a textbook he’d accidentally left behind, only to see an Alpha standing before a kneeling, teary Omega, commanding the latter to open his mouth wider as he tried to force himself into him.

Yuuri had instantly whipped out his pepper spray from his school bag, yelling at the Alpha to stop. The Alpha had glared at him, but he’d eyed the pepper spray warily, and in the end the Omega had been released, though not before the Alpha had ominously warned Yuuri that he would be sorry.

The problem was, Yuuri couldn’t even report it to the lecturers. Firstly, most of the lecturers were Alpha themselves and wouldn’t find a problem with that sort of socially accepted behaviour, and the very few lecturers that were Omega—which was rare, since Omega were usually homemakers and even if they had a job, it wouldn’t be in authoritative positions—were too frightened of the Alpha students to intervene. Meanwhile, Beta lecturers tended to take a neutral position, not wanting to attract the Alpha’s ire. 

It was little wonder Yuuri had decided to parade as a Beta. It was just the easiest, safest and smartest position to undertake.

Thankfully, Friday arrived soon enough, and Yuuri hurried out of the campus, stretching his cramped limbs from sitting on the hard seats of the lecture theatre all day. He stopped at the bus stop right outside the campus, and continued stretching, groaning in ecstasy as his joints popped and clicked. He had been standing there mid-stretch, his arms raised in the air above his head, when he caught sight of cerulean blue eyes staring at him.

Seated on the bench of the bus stop was a male with a familiar angular porcelain face, with long ethereal silvery locks of hair cascading down the sides of the exquisite face and falling loose across his shoulders to his waist. Again, he wore a lengthy expensive overcoat coloured a pale cream shade, obscuring a good deal of his body. Under the coat was what looked to be a dark turtleneck, but he also had on a familiar burgundy scarf around his neck. 

Yuuri's scarf.

Yuuri stared dumbly at the other Omega, who stared back. 

Then, unexpectedly, the Omega broke into the exact heart-shaped smile Yuuri had seen three days ago, the delicate pink lips forming the distinct shape.

“Yu~uri!” he exclaimed exultantly, rising from the bench and throwing himself at the bespectacled male. The latter found himself completely taken aback as the former’s surprisingly strong arms tightened around him. “I finally found you!”

Found him? Had the other Omega been looking for him? 

"V–_Viktor_?" Yuuri sputtered, trying to hoist the Omega off him. 

Eventually, Viktor got off him, drawing back to beam at Yuuri. He was perhaps only two or three inches taller than Yuuri, but he seemed younger than the bespectacled boy, the latter whom was in his early twenties (he suspected Viktor was about eighteen or nineteen), so he didn’t know if Viktor was going to grow any taller. 

"I–I don't understand," Yuuri gasped. "How did you know where…?"

"You were wearing your school sweatshirt when we met," Viktor answered cheerfully. "Remember?"

Yuuri's eyes widened as the recollection flooded back into his mind. He'd been wearing his school sweatshirt all right, the one with the name of his university emblazoned in bright red letters across the front. 

Was Viktor saying he had actually come here based on the name of the university he'd seen on his sweatshirt? 

But…_w__hy? _

Viktor was looking at him with the same sweet smile, though it faded to a pout when he noticed Yuuri's shock. 

"Yuuri," he said, sounding sad, his lips downturned with dramatic hurt. "Did you forget me?"

“No, of course not…” Whatever Yuuri had been expecting, it definitely wasn’t this. As if he could ever forget this beautiful yet eccentric creature! “It’s just…Why are you here, Viktor? It isn’t safe here, you know! Where’s your bodyguard…er, Yakov, or something?”

It really wasn’t safe, especially if any Alpha roaming the campus caught sight of Viktor and made the moves on the unsuspecting, oblivious Omega. In fact, Yuuri thought it miraculous that the bus stop was currently quite deserted save for two Beta staring at them. His blood chilled just thinking of any Alpha trying to harass Viktor; instinctively, he edged closer towards the silver-haired Omega. 

“Well, I came here to do friend things with you, Yuuri!” Viktor informed him radiantly, ignoring Yuuri’s last question. 

“Friend things?” Yuuri was lost.

“Well, don’t friends meet up to do friend things?” Viktor said innocently. “Since Yuuri agreed to be my friend, we should follow tradition~!”

Yuuri was flabbergasted and slightly touched at the same time. Viktor had travelled all the way here on the off-chance that he might see Yuuri just so they could do “friend things”?

Was the Omega that lonely and starved for affection? Wanting kinship was a very common Omegian trait. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri forced out, struggling to regroup. “Okay, first of all, where’s Yakov?”

“He’s at home,” Viktor replied nonchalantly, without missing a beat. “I gave him the slip.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri stared at him, aghast. “He’s probably out somewhere frantically searching for you right now!”

Viktor waved his slender hand flippantly. “Oh, he’ll be fine.”

“Viktor!”

“Let’s go and have some fun, Yuuri,” Viktor singsonged, completely unbothered by Yuuri’s alarm. “If you do, I’ll text Yakov where I am.”

That caught Yuuri’s attention. “Really?”

“Yup!” Viktor beamed at him. “What do you normally do with your friends, Yuuri?”

“Er,” Yuuri said, racking his brains as he tried to think of what he usually did with Phichit, who was currently down with flu and wasn’t in school. “Well, we watch movies sometimes…”

Viktor brightened at once.

“That sounds great!” he clapped both his porcelain hands together excitedly. “Shall we go and watch a movie together, Yuuri? There’s a mall not too far from here.”

Yuuri’s breath caught. The other Omega was undeniably lovely, especially when his big blue eyes, adorned by long fair lashes, lit up joyously like iridescent sapphires on his pretty face. A part of him felt envious that he, an Omega himself, didn’t even come close to looking so stunning, while another part of him was greatly attracted to that beauty, as perturbed as the attraction made him feel. He’d never felt anything like this for a fellow Omega before.

“O–okay,” Yuuri managed. “But you have to promise me you’ll text Yakov the name of the mall when we reach it.”

The sensuously-shaped pink lips flashed him a splendid smile, revealing perfectly white teeth.

“Of course, Yuuri,” he cooed in delight. “You have my word.”

With that, he slung one arm around Yuuri’s, humming buoyantly under his breath. Yuuri’s pulse instantly sped up at his close proximity, and especially when Viktor’s musical tenor voice murmured to him, sounding almost like a dainty melody to his ear.

“Let’s go~”

* * *

Yuuri stared dumbly at the massive movie screen ahead of him within the darkened cinema theatre.

When Viktor had suggested they watch a movie, then had insisted on buying tickets for them and choosing the movie as a “surprise” for Yuuri, he had not expected the surprise to be...this.

And now he could only sit rooted to his seat in disbelief, his breathing uneven, as the high-pitched moans of an Omega being taken by an Alpha from behind pervaded the theatre. 

Seriously? Had they gone to the wrong theatre? Why the living hell would Viktor choose an erotic romance film? He only looked eighteen or nineteen, yet from what Yuuri remembered, the ticket seller hadn't so much as batted an eyelid when Viktor had requested the movie, let alone asked for ID!

And just because Yuuri had answered, “Anything” when Viktor had asked what genres of movies he liked watching did not mean he was fine with erotica!

Yuuri peered sideways at the pretty Omega. He really wanted to press his hands over the innocent, fragile creature’s baby blue eyes so that he wouldn’t be tainted by the sight of this carnal debauchery, but to his disbelief, Viktor was watching the movie screen of the Omega being fucked doggy-style with what seemed to be interest, one slender hand going to his popcorn bucket as he lifted more popcorn to his mouth.

Noticing Yuuri’s scrutiny, Viktor flashed a sunny, beatific smile at him, holding out his popcorn to him. 

“Want some?” he asked animatedly.

Want some? _ Want some? _Did Viktor not realise how insane this all was? 

Yuuri choked out a feeble “no”, and averted his gaze back to the screen, trying to gulp saliva back down his suddenly dry mouth. He had never watched an erotic movie in public before. Sure, he watched the occasional porn from time to time whenever he felt like jacking off, but he definitely as hell had never watched a romantic adult film with Phichit!

This was so not “friend things”!

And what was he supposed to do if Yakov arrived and found them watching this? What if the Alpha beat the shit out of Yuuri for tainting his Omega charge with such licentious films? 

That was hardly fair, considering it had been Viktor’s idea!

Yuuri sucked in his breath, shifting restlessly in his seat. He hated to admit this even to himself, but the onscreen Omega’s wanton moaning coupled with the huge, muscular Alpha’s grunts were starting to affect him. While he generally really disliked all Alpha in reality and would rather swallow his own sock than hook up with any of the Alpha in his school, he couldn’t deny that the coupling onscreen was extremely arousing, especially as the Alpha started growling whilst he knotted the Omega. As an Omega, he was pretty much biologically primed to want this. 

Shit. Yuuri was mortified when he felt the unmistakable hard-on in his jeans. Fortunately, as an Omega he wasn’t at all well-endowed, so he was sure his erection wasn’t too prominent, plus it wasn’t like anyone could see anything in the dark theatre. 

Regardless, his hard-on was making him really uncomfortable as time went on, and he decided he needed to get rid of it once and for all rather than sit here feeling sexually frustrated.

Or worse, Yuuri thought, have his pheromones spill through despite his suppressants. From the few times he masturbated at home and became very aroused, his pheromones often went out of control even while on his suppressants. Worse of all, though it was rare, sometimes he even oozed slick despite his suppressants. 

He couldn’t risk blowing his cover here and inadvertently revealing his Omegian status. 

“Viktor,” Yuuri muttered, not looking at the fellow Omega. “I gotta use the washroom, but I’ll be right back. Stay here, okay, and don’t run off anywhere? It isn’t safe. I’ll leave my pepper spray with you.”

He was about to get up when a lean, long-fingered hand closed over his wrist, halting him. 

“Yu~uri.” Viktor’s melodic singsong voice purred very softly into his ear, and his subsequent words made him freeze. 

_ "Are you going to the washroom to touch yourself?” _

Yuuri felt colour flood his cheeks, and his breathing immediately went havoc. If he had been mortified before, well, that was nothing compared to what he felt now. Had he been that damned transparent?

“No—no,” he stammered wildly, in an unnaturally high-pitched voice. “What makes you think that?”

“Hmm…” Viktor hummed happily, and Yuuri barely bit back a gasp as he felt the other Omega’s fine hand gently palm the faint bulge in his crotch. Unable to stop himself, he arched his back slightly into Viktor’s touch. “I would say this, Yuuri.”

He sounded teasing, but at the same time Yuuri noticed his tenor voice was slightly husky.

“Viktor—” Yuuri tried to speak, though he had no idea what he even planned to say, only for Viktor to interrupt him. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor leaned forward, long gossamer strands of his silken hair falling down Yuuri’s shoulder and tickling his cheek. “Can I make you feel good?”

Despite the instantaneous jolt of heat Viktor’s unexpected query shot to his groin, Yuuri was also assaulted by remorse. 

_ Can I make you feel good? _

It sounded straightforward enough, but it wasn’t. It was a very Omegian thing to ask. Yuuri’s mind flashed back to the times the Alpha had forced the Omega onto their knees so that the Omega would service them. And now his new Omega friend was offering to service him too, most likely from his Omegian upbringing or biological inclinations. Was it normal for most Omega to offer people they didn't know that well such services? Had the Alpha of society ruined Omega that much?

“No, it’s okay,” Yuuri said firmly, despite the burning arousal in his loins. “It’s okay. You don’t have to. You don’t need to degrade yourself, Viktor.”

In the darkness he could faintly make out Viktor’s silvery head cocked to the side, as well as his big blue eyes shining brightly at him.

“But I really want to, Yuuri,” he said softly. “Is it degradation if I want it?”

Yuuri blinked, stupefied. “I…”

“I want to.” The other Omega was pouting again petulantly. “Please, Yuuri? Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?”

As he spoke, his slim hand gently rubbed Yuuri’s erection again, and Yuuri couldn’t help himself—he emitted a soft moan that didn’t sound all too unlike from the one the Omega in the movie had made, and Viktor’s cerulean eyes gleamed brighter than ever in the dark.

“V–Viktor,” Yuuri said feebly. He could feel his resistance crumbling, and clearly so could Viktor, for the silver-haired boy, setting the bucket of popcorn aside, slid from his seat to kneel by Yuuri’s legs. The theatre was rather empty, but it still unnerved Yuuri they were doing this in a public place. 

“It’s okay, Yuuri,” Viktor cajoled coaxingly, his warm hands gliding under the hem of Yuuri’s tee and palming his belly. “I’ll make you feel really, really good, I promise…”

He finished his sentence by sweetly kissing Yuuri’s belly button, his sleek wet tongue roving the indent, and Yuuri had to fight back another moan. He had never had anyone do this for him before, which wasn’t shocking since he’d never hooked up with or dated anyone before. 

But it was most certainly happening, because as a dumbfounded Yuuri watched, Viktor raised both his arms, then promptly and deftly gathered up the tresses of his long gorgeous pearly hair into a high ponytail with a ribbon. Within seconds, the other Omega had tied his silver hair back from his face, and Yuuri felt the light tug on his pants as Viktor proceeded to unhesitantly unzip him.

“Viktor—” Yuuri whispered, feeling abruptly self-conscious when the other Omega freed him from the gap in his boxers. As a “Beta”, his cock must be terribly small, though he reckoned it was of a normal size for an Omega.

“You’re so lovely, Yuuri,” Viktor cooed reverently, his thin fingers closing around his tiny erect cock. 

_ Don’t be embarrassed, _Yuuri told himself sternly. Viktor was an Omega too, so he was probably just as small. At least he could take comfort in that.

Ultimately, it didn’t matter, for the next thing he knew, he wasn’t self-conscious anymore. Not when his mind had gone utterly blank.

Those sensuous, feminine pink lips had closed over the tip of him, applying a skilled, numbing suction that made Yuuri’s toes curl in his trainers and a louder moan of ragged ecstasy to rip out of him. Unconsciously his hands reached out and desperately latched onto glossy strands of Viktor’s long hair, tugging a couple loose from his ponytail.

“Oh—God—V–Vik—_aaah!_” Yuuri shook uncontrollably, unable to withstand the pleasure. Considering he was a virgin, this was the most incredible thing he had ever felt. Viktor’s tongue laved the teeny little slit of his penis as he sucked, and Yuuri arched his back on the theatre seat, stuffing his fist into his mouth to try to suppress his moans.

“You taste so delicious, Yu~uri,” Viktor purred, hungrily lapping up beads of pre-cum that escaped his slit. “I need more.”

Having said his piece, he dipped his platinum head further and took the entirety of Yuuri’s cock into his mouth.

Yuuri writhed on his seat, struggling not to lose his mind to the beguiling, addictive heat of the other Omega’s mouth. Never having ever received this sort of stimulation before, he couldn’t last, and he expelled a garbled shriek as Viktor applied a tighter, piercing suction to _ all _of him, Yuuri’s hazel eyes rolling to the back of his head as the molten tension in his lower abdomen erupted.

It was the best fucking orgasm he’d ever had; it put all the ones he’d had from masturbating to shame. As he squirted several jets of Omegian cum into Viktor’s mouth, he felt Viktor’s long fingers cup his miniature balls, fondling them gently, heightening the pleasure and causing him to cry out and let loose with another wild squirt, which Viktor drank unapologetically. 

By the time it was over, all Yuuri could do was slump against the seat and wheeze heavily like he’d run a thousand miles. Viktor looked up from between his legs, long tousled locks of his platinum hair falling across his milky cheeks from where they’d been tugged free from his ponytail, his large vivid cerulean eyes shining as he licked his pink lips.

As a flushed Yuuri watched, Viktor broke into a rapturous, angelic smile. 

“Thank you for the meal, Yuuri,” he sighed, looking even more blissful than Yuuri. He nuzzled his fair head against Yuuri’s inner thigh, pressing a tender kiss to Yuuri’s limp cock, causing Yuuri to gasp.

Just…what had he gotten himself to?

* * *

They walked out of the theatre, Yuuri staring fixedly at the corridor ahead of him in the mall, making sure he looked anywhere but at Viktor. In front of them, people strolled along the shops, chattering to each other, oblivious to Yuuri’s inner turmoil and embarrassment. 

He would have thought he had imagined what had just happened earlier if not for how weak and boneless his legs currently felt, which were a common aftereffect he often experienced after a very satisfying orgasm. 

And suffice to say, _ satisfying _didn’t even begin to describe his experience earlier. He was very, very lucky he hadn't leaked slick earlier, though he'd felt slightly wet all the same. 

Oh God. Yuuri wanted to curl up and die. Where was Yakov anyway? He’d seen Viktor text him earlier, but the Alpha bodyguard still wasn’t here when the movie had already ended. Then again, the idea of facing up to Yakov after what had gone down—literally—with his supposedly innocent Omega charge made Yuuri cringe. 

It was then when he felt a fine-fingered hand tug at his sleeve, and he started, turning his ebony head to look at Viktor. Much to his shock, the other Omega looked dejected, his enticing pink lips in a pout. 

"Why won't you look at me, Yuuri?" he asked forlornly. 

_ Crap. _

"I–I'm so sorry," Yuuri burst out in a flutter, his heart wrenching at Viktor's crestfallen disposition. "It wasn’t on purpose, Viktor. I didn't mean to ignore you…"

"I knew it," Viktor said mournfully. "I tried so hard to please Yuuri, but my skill wasn't good enough."

"No, that's not true!" It was the furthest from the truth, if anything. Yuuri couldn't believe he had conveyed such a total misunderstanding to the other Omega. Another pang of remorse seized him. “You did amazing, Viktor! Your skill was incredible, o–okay?"

A flaming blush began to suffuse Yuuri’s cherub cheeks when he realised what he’d so fervently declared. He gulped into the silence, averting his hazel eyes again from Viktor, unable to maintain eye contact. In that moment, he caught sight of a store selling hair accessories in his peripheral vision, and something displayed behind the store window caught his attention.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said offhandedly, grabbing the other Omega’s svelte wrist. “Can you come with me for a second?” 

Viktor blinked long pearly lashes, looking startled, but he allowed Yuuri to tow him into the shop. His hand still on Viktor's frail wrist, Yuuri made his way straight for a display of varying flower crowns behind the window. Obviously the flowers were fake, made out of polyester, but the bespectacled Omega still couldn't take his eyes off a crown in particular that comprised of enormous royal blue roses. 

A blue that reminded him strongly of Viktor's eyes. 

Releasing Viktor’s wrist, Yuuri snatched up the blue rose crown and scurried towards the cashier. 

“I’d like this, please,” he said, reaching into his pocket and taking out a couple of bills from his wallet.

The cashier accepted the money, and moments later Yuuri was taking the paid-for flower crown from her. Then he turned towards Viktor, who was staring wide-eyed at him.

“For you,” Yuuri mumbled, a tad sheepishly.

Viktor’s azure eyes widened further. “For me?”

Biting his lip, Yuuri marshalled all his courage and shifted closer, lowering the crown of blue roses on the top of Viktor’s ivory head. The other Omega currently still had on his high ponytail, but lengthy strands of hair had escaped his ponytail to delicately frame his fair cheeks. Yuuri realised now that the brilliant blue of the roses were slightly darker than Viktor’s eyes, but the colour still complemented those arresting irises flawlessly. 

With the cobalt rose crown perched on his head, the Omega looked enchantingly beautiful, almost like a wood nymph from fairy tales. Yuuri had never seen anything as sublime as Viktor. 

“V–Viktor,” Yuuri stammered, struggling to steel his nerves. He couldn’t believe he was about to say this, but he refused to stop now after having made up his mind. “Will you, um…that is…”

He took several deep breaths, aware Viktor was still staring at him with those spellbinding arctic blue eyes, and blurted the next few words out in a near incoherent jumble.

“Will you g–g–go out with me?”

There. He’d said it.

For all his life, Yuuri had known that if he ever struck up a relationship with someone, it would not be with an Alpha, even if that went against the traditional norms in society. He despised Alpha; despised their bullying, their high-handedness, their toxic masculinity, and their constantly throwing their weight around to rub their power in the faces of Omega and Beta. For years he had lived in both fear and resentment of Alpha, and the idea of ever dating one made him laugh.

But dating a Beta or even a fellow Omega, while the latter kind of relationship was extremely unconventional and bizarre, was not out of the question for him. While he found that he didn’t care too much about its unconventionality, he worried that Viktor might not want to engage in a relationship with another Omega, which was why he couldn’t bring himself to mention right now that he was only a Beta in disguise.

Yet he also couldn't deny his attraction to Viktor anymore, not after what Viktor had just done for him. 

“I know it's sudden of me to ask, not to mention I’m also not an Alpha,” Yuuri added rapidly, his rounded cheeks aflame at Viktor’s wide-mouthed astonishment. “I’m not as big or strong as one, and I’m not handsome, but I swear I’ll take care of you and protect you with my life, Viktor…”

He stopped, though, when he saw Viktor’s sapphire eyes shimmer euphorically like incandescent pools on his pale face, his plush rosy lips breaking into the familiar heart-shaped beam.

And then he’d thrown himself at Yuuri, his arms going around the bespectacled Omega. 

“V–Viktor—” Yuuri began, flustered, but was cut off when Viktor exclaimed, in sheer delight, “Yes!”

_ Yes? _

“Yesyes_yes_!” Viktor sounded beside himself with joy. "Yes, Yuuri, of course I'll go out with you!"

Yuuri's breath caught. He couldn't believe it. Viktor was willing to go out with him even though he wasn't an Alpha, which were what most Omega were biologically attracted to. 

He wanted to cry. 

Viktor drew back, his resplendent eyes glowing. 

“Yuuri,” he said. “Can I kiss you?”

Almost at once, Yuuri’s heartbeat escalated uncontrollably in his chest. While Viktor probably didn’t know this, he was asking for Yuuri’s first kiss. He could feel his excitement, concern and nerves mounting simultaneously. 

But here, Yuuri was the supposed Beta. He had to step up; he had to take charge and try to compensate for not being an Alpha. 

“No,” Yuuri countered quickly, trying to sound confident despite his racing heartbeat. “Can _ I _kiss you?”

Viktor paused, then rewarded him with an effulgent but coquettish smile. “Of course, Yuuri. Please?"

Yuuri gulped several times in an attempt to subdue the mad butterflies in his stomach. He could do this. He had to. All he hoped for was that he wouldn’t give his inexperience away. 

Praying that the near imperceptible tremor in his hands would go undetected by Viktor, he cupped the other Omega’s smooth alabaster cheeks, forcing himself to look deep in his ocean blue eyes, framed by those silvery lashes. 

Then his gaze dropped to those sensuously-curved pink lips, which were parted slightly. His pulse went into overdrive once again.

_ Oh God oh God oh God— _

"What's this?" a deep voice sneered, sending him jumping a mile away from Viktor. "Did you actually get yourself an Omega girlfriend, Katsuki?"

Yuuri whirled around on his heel, his palms sweating at the sudden influx of an Alpha's powerful scent. Right away he recognised that overwhelming scent threatening to suffocate him, as well as that deep, lofty voice. Looking up, he met menacing black eyes, hooded by bushy brows. 

Lee Seung-Gil. 

Also known as the tyrannical Alpha that Yuuri had come across forcing an Omega to suck him off. 

Immediately Yuuri positioned himself protectively in front of Viktor, not wanting Seung-Gil to go near the other Omega. 

"What do you want, Seung-Gil?" he said belligerently, glaring at the Alpha standing at the entrance of the shop, even though his knees were almost knocking together in fear. This was the first time he’d met the Alpha outside of school, but he knew it wasn’t that shocking; after all, this was the nearest mall to the campus. 

It was fine. They were going to be fine. They were in a mall—in a public place. Even though the Alpha ruled, there were still laws against outright public violence. 

"What do I want?" Seung-Gil laughed, but his laughter was devoid of mirth. It was as cold as ice. "I thought I told you before, Katsuki. I'm gonna make you sorry for that day you interrupted me when I was having a good time." He raised his head to look past Yuuri's shoulder. "So you got yourself an Omega girlfriend, huh?"

Yuuri stiffened, realising with a jolt that Viktor, who was a few inches taller than himself, was peering curiously at Seung-Gil over his shoulder. 

"Who's this, Yuuri?" Viktor asked. "Is he your friend?"

"No," Yuuri said tightly. "Viktor, stay close to me, okay?"

Where the hell was Yakov? It had been ages. Why wasn't he here yet for his charge?

"Oh, are you trying to be a big, manly Beta and protect your Omega girlfriend?" Seung-Gil scorned. "As if I can't easily rip your innards out—both you and your Omega's—if I wanted to."

Yuuri's muscles were taut. "Leave us alone, Seung-Gil. Or I'll pepper spray you into oblivion."

"Oh, really?" Seung-Gil said sarcastically. He stretched both arms out. "Why don't you do it now, then?"

Yuuri inhaled jerkily. He was trembling, but the worst part was that Viktor, who was directly behind him, must have felt him trembling. As an alleged Beta, he was supposed to protect Viktor, and he wasn't even doing a great job at it. 

One of his hands dipped towards his tote bag slung over his shoulder. The problem now was whether he could get to his pepper spray before Seung-Gil lunged. The cashier was silent behind them, but she was an Omega, so Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if she was just as cowed and helpless as he was.

Seung-Gil sneered at Yuuri, about to take a step forward, when the unexpected sound of a loud buzzing filled the air, catching all of them off-guard. The Alpha paused, then muttered a cuss word under his breath before reaching into the pocket of his dress pants and retrieving his lit-up phone. 

"Yeah?" he said curtly, holding the device to his ear. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm coming."

Hanging up the call, Seung-Gil stuffed his phone back into his pocket, then skewered Yuuri with a final disparaging glower.

"Watch your back, Katsuki," he taunted. "The moment you step back into our school campus, I'll make your life a living hell. I said you'd be sorry, and I meant it."

He stopped, purposefully letting his ominous words sink in, and then stalked off with a self-satisfied air. 

Yuuri told himself he wasn’t scared, but deep inside he knew it was a lie. His breathing was shallow, and his skin had broken out into a clammy cold sweat, long after the Alpha had disappeared from the shop.

“Yuuri?” It was Viktor, and his dulcet tenor voice was soft and concerned. “Are you all right?”

“I…” Yuuri shuffled around, wanting to lie that he was perfectly fine, only to find himself gazing straight into Viktor’s mesmerising cerulean orbs. Unthinkingly, he wrapped both his jacket-clad arms around the other Omega, suddenly glad that there was none of that sickening, overpowering Alpha’s scent on his new friend—no, his _ boyfriend_. He hugged Viktor tight, and Viktor hugged him back at once, those narrow, long porcelain hands gently caressing his back.

With his round face buried in Viktor’s silvery hair, Yuuri spoke again, truthfully.

“I am now.”

* * *

It was almost two in the morning by the time Seung-Gil had exited the club into the dark, deserted alley at the back for a cigarette. He leaned against the peeling brick wall, one hand holding his unlit cigarette and the other rummaging through his pockets for his lighter. Even from where he stood in the open night air, he could hear the pulsating, pounding music from inside the club.

The crunching of boots against gravel caught his attention then, halting his motions. He looked up, unsure why goosebumps had randomly erupted on his flesh, and his thick dark brows furrowed together when a giant Alpha with a square-jawed face and a balding head towered into view over him. 

“What?” Seung-Gil snapped irritably. Sure, the other Alpha was colossal, but he wasn’t intimidated. He’d trained in Tae Kwon Do since a very young age, and he was confident that he could hold his own against a balding geezer. “You want a fight, or something?”

The bigger Alpha said nothing, but he turned to the side and a newcomer stepped silently past him. Unlike the bigger Alpha, the newcomer’s movements and footfalls were completely silent. It was almost disquieting how noiseless he was.

It took Seung-Gil a fraction before he recognised the newcomer. The long exotic silvery hair, still tied in the high ponytail, was striking, as was the blue rose crown framing the top of his head. 

Katsuki’s damn Omega girlfriend was here, still wearing that stupid rose crown, and still wearing that cream Burberry overcoat from before. Admittedly, the Omega was beautiful, Seung-Gil noted, intrigued. He’d been so caught up with his antagonism towards Katsuki before that he hadn’t taken a good look at the Omega earlier.

But more importantly, why was the Omega here, at a nightclub frequented by Alpha? And why was the Omega accompanied by this old-looking Alpha?

“Hey,” Seung-Gil said, arching one full brow amusedly. “Did you bring Mr. Balding Alpha here to exact revenge for what I did to your Beta boyfriend?”

The Omega canted his platinum head curiously at Seung-Gil. “Did you do something to Yuuri?”

Seung-Gil twirled his unlit cigarette in his fingers, and smirked unpleasantly.

“Not yet,” he said. “But not to worry, it won’t be long—”

He never got to finish his sentence. One minute he stood there, playing with the unlit cigarette in his hand, and the next a fist barrelled into his face, sending him flying backwards. His cigarette skidded out of his hand. 

Holy fuck. He’d never been punched so hard before in all of his life. He landed on the grimy stone ground on his back, dimly aware of hot wet blood trickling down to his cut lips. Judging by the blistering agony exploding in the center of his face, his nose was broken, snapped apart from that single punch just like that.

He sat up, gasping and coughing up more blood, glaring venom at the giant Alpha whilst wrestling for oxygen.

No. Something was wrong. The giant Alpha hadn’t moved. He was still in the same spot he’d been before Seung-Gil had been punched. That meant that the only other alternative…

No way. No fucking way.

The _ Omega? _

Seung-Gil felt his airways constrict as the silver-haired nymph smiled down at him, the blue rose crown still arranged impeccably on his head. It was impossible. The wicked strength behind that punch had been nothing less of brutal. There was no fucking way an Omega could pack a punch like that.

Seung-Gil drew breath and then roared lividly, lunging to his feet and at the Omega. He would teach a damned Omega to try to play with him like that. He would make him sorry for even trying to—

His first barely approached the Omega’s face before the Omega tilted his head sideways to dodge him, before seizing his outstretched wrist with lightning quick velocity—at such insane speed that it boggled his mind.

Seung-Gil screamed, blood oozing out of his broken nose and splattering the stone ground as the Omega twisted his wrist ruthlessly back and the bone splintered. Out of agony, out of panic, he tried desperately to kick his assailant, but he felt the Omega’s foot neatly trip him in a singular fluid motion, and then he was falling in an undignified sprawl back onto the dirt. It reeked of piss and cigarettes. 

Through the excruciating white-hot pain engulfing both his broken wrist and his nose, he smelt it now: the familiar potent, dominant scent of an Alpha. But it wasn’t the old geezer’s; Seung-Gil had already registered his scent earlier, and it wasn’t this. 

He stared, terrified, into the pair of guileless cerulean eyes gazing serenely down upon him. Horrifying comprehension dawned.

“You’re not an Omega,” he wheezed thickly. “You’re not even a Beta. You’re an—”

The cold metallic tip of a blade under his chin froze him, breaking off his words. Very gently, the “Omega” tilted his chin up with the dagger so that Seung-Gil faced him directly. 

“Hello, Seung-Gil," he said softly, speaking at last for the second time tonight. He had a melodic tenor that sounded like a deceptively saccharine lullaby. “I don’t believe we’ve been acquainted. Which is funny, isn’t it, considering how frequently you visit my club?”

_ His _club? The nightclub was his?

Just who was this creature?

“Thank you for making me so much money,” he said, still in the same soft, conversational tone. “I’m very grateful for you and your Omegian whores helping me do business.”

“Wha…What do you want with me?” Seung-Gil whispered. If the other Alpha wanted to kill him, he would have used a gun.

So what did he want?

“Oh, many things,” the nymph cooed. “But we’ll start with pain first.”

The pointed tip of his blade glissaded down Seung-Gil’s convulsing throat. 

“_Make sure to scream lots, okay~?_”

* * *

[Vitya :)](https://pm1.narvii.com/6390/4c3f0ba58810bfd84960bf70dbb0342f2a739e48_hq.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I basically got the idea of the blue flower crown from the anime, haha. You can click on the link to the image above. 
> 
> You can check out [my other YOI fic here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277343/chapters/21024548)
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for your response and for reading! x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene is a chatroom scene. x

** _Phichit has entered the chat._ **

**[ Phichit ]: **

_ Sorry, can’t talk on the phone right now, sore throat from the flu is killing me. But never mind that, you need to text me the deets!! You started dating a fellow OMEGA??? Seriously?? _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ GWS! And yeah…I can’t believe it happened either _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Afjskwsjsj _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ I’m spazzing like an idiot right now _

**[ Phichit ]: **

_ Tell me everything!! What’s his name? Does he know you’re an Omega too? _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ His name is Viktor. And no, I know I’m the worst person on the planet, but I haven’t told him I'm not a real Beta yet… _

**[ Phichit ]: **

_ Why not? And what’s his surname? I want to stalk his Instagram _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ I…actually don’t know his surname. :o And I haven’t told him I’m an Omega because I’m scared he’ll be turned off by me, sigh. :( I know I’m a coward _

**[ Phichit ]: **

_ Okay, firstly, you don’t even know your new boyfriend’s surname? Find out stat, because I have some Instagram stalking to do. Secondly, why would he be turned off by you, Yuuri? If you’re okay dating a fellow Omega, why wouldn’t he be okay? You should date someone as willing to embrace you as you are to embrace him _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ I’ll find out his surname, but please don’t stalk him...lol. But yeah, I realised I don’t know much about him? I know his first name and that he has a bodyguard, that’s all _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ And thanks so much for the reassurance, Phichit. :) I just feel worried that since he's an Omega, wouldn’t Viktor want someone to take care of and protect him? What if he feels I’m not good enough if I’m an Omega too? _

**[ Phichit ]: **

_ Okay, you need to rectify this and find out more about him!!! And wow, he has a bodyguard?? He must be some rich princess, LOL _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ Also, you’re an Omega too, dude. You’re okay if he can’t protect you and take care of you? _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Yeah, he does seem rich now that you say it. His coat looked expensive… _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ I'm fine. I don't need protection. Dating someone big/strong who can protect me = dating an Alpha. No thanks _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ See?? You don't care. Why do you assume Viktor would care too? _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ I mean, I'm not like most Omega, I guess. How many Omega-Omega relationships have you witnessed? _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ ...Not many. Fine, you have a point. Is Viktor like most Omega? _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Some ways, yes. Other ways… _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Phichit, are Omega usually very forward? _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ Why are you asking me? You're the Omega, lol. Is Viktor very forward? _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Kinda. He picked an erotic romantic film for us to watch that day. And later on he insisted on giving me a _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Never mind _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Ignore that _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ He insisted on giving you a WHAT? _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Nothing _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Can we move on? _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ Katsuki Yuuri. Did your new boyfriend give you a BLOWJOB? Already?!?! _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ Okay, judging by your lack of a response I have hit the nail right on the head. Literally, since that's what he gave you :) _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Can we PLEASE move on? _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ Fine but I'm having an epilepsy here. I can't believe my virgin best friend got head for the very first time _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ I swear to God Phichit _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ I really am dying to know more dude like where it happened and how it felt _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ So is he a swallower/spitter? ;) _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ ANYWAYS SINCE WE ARE ON THE TOPIC OF MOVING ON _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Did you hear about Seung-Gil _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ Nice segue _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ SO as I was saying _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ You probably don't know since you've been at home with the flu, but he got beat up. Real bad. He's hospitalised _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ Wait what???? _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ It's crazy. Apparently all four of his limbs are broken and he was cut up real badly with a knife _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ I'm pissing my pants just typing this knowing someone out there is strong or mad enough to do this to him _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ Holy fucking shit. He's like the strongest Alpha in our major. Isn't he a black belt in Tae Kwon Do? I heard he had a sixth dan _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ If even he couldn't stand up to whoever his assailant was, we're screwed _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ We just gotta be careful and not stay out too late at night. Besides, Seung-Gil was an asshole that crossed many people. Wouldn't be surprised if he crossed whoever did this to him _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Yeah, but breaking all four of his limbs and cutting him up? This isn't the work of someone who was just "crossed". It's a work of a twisted psychopath _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ We'll be okay, Yuuri. Don't worry too much. Once my flu is gone I'll come stay over again _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Yeah, sounds good! Safety in numbers _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Anyways, I gotta go. Have to do the dishes and work on the Creative Writing essay _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ Oh yeah, I gotta work on it too. Sigh. Make sure you update me about Viktor, okay!!! _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Will do, haha _

**[ Phichit ]:**

_ Also Yuuri _

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ Not talking about the blowjob _

**[ Phichit ]:**

(ㄒoㄒ)

**[ Yuuri ]:**

_ TTYL haha _

** _Yuuri has left the chat._ **

* * *

Yuuri alighted the bus, butterflies fluttering madly in the pits of his tummy. He checked his reflection in the glass panel of the bus stop, feeling like an idiot as he did so. Not having planned this date in advance, he looked a mess in his crumpled windbreaker and whitewashed jeans. The only saving grace was his neater black hair, which he’d combed through with his fingers. 

If he’d known he was going to see Viktor this morning, he would have definitely opted to wear something nicer when he’d left his apartment. But the whole thing had been impromptu; he’d been finishing his classes for the day when he’d been caught by a sudden brainwave and had texted Viktor—they had exchanged numbers the day he’d asked Viktor out—if he would like to meet for dinner. 

In other words, for their first ever date.

Viktor had agreed enthusiastically to his suggestion and texted multiple heart emojis as he did so. Yuuri had suggested a mall far, far away from his school campus this time, and arranged to meet Viktor at the entrance of the mall. 

This time, he thought as he stared solemnly at the automatic glass doors of the mall, he would try to tell Viktor the truth about his Omega status. Phichit was right. He couldn't hide it from Viktor forever, what with the suppressants he took everyday. Thanks to those suppressants, he couldn't remember the last time he had gone into heat. Maybe when he’d been thirteen or fourteen, around the time puberty had started to kick in? It had been a huge hassle and greatly inhibited his life for a few days (all he’d done was lie in bed and then frantically got himself off for hours on end), and he’d decided that he wasn’t going to put up with it again.

He knew it wasn't healthy to be living on suppressants for so many years, and maybe one day his body was going to pay for it, but right now he really did not want to think about it. If he ever accidentally slipped up and he went into heat for the first time in years…

Yuuri didn't even want to envision the hell of a heat he'd suppressed for so long would feel like. Thinking back, he hadn't smelt any Omegian pheromones on Viktor either. Was the other Omega taking suppressants too? 

A hand clapped his shoulder, and Yuuri swung around, shocked out of his wits. He nearly keeled over in relief when he saw brilliant cerulean orbs gazing back at him. God, the other Omega moved so damn soundlessly—if it had been an Alpha about to attack him like the one that had crushed Seung-Gil, he would have been done for. He hadn't even had the time to react, let alone reach into his bag for his pepper spray. 

"Vi—" Yuuri began, but the other Omega's slender hands gently cupped his cherubic face, and the next thing he knew, Viktor's lips were on his. 

_ Holy shit. _They'd never gotten around to kissing in the end because of Seung-Gil's unceremonious interruption the last time they'd met, so Yuuri was completely taken off-guard by the unprecedented kiss now.

Viktor's pink lips were minty-cool and soft, and achingly expressive. His kisses were affectionate, tender and unapologetic as he took his time to caress and explore every inch of Yuuri's lips. Throughout it all, he worked on coaxing Yuuri's pliant mouth open, and as Yuuri mindlessly obeyed, Viktor slid the velvety length of his tongue languorously into him and the tips of their wet tongues met. 

The instant Yuuri felt his tongue touch Viktor's, an electrical bolt seemed to run right through his system, and he moaned breathily, feeling completely thrown by it. 

Viktor stopped, and slowly broke off the kiss to study Yuuri with bright sapphire eyes. Yuuri looked back, his breathing slightly uneven, his wet lips raw and on fire from Viktor's ministrations. He knew without looking that his cherub cheeks were suffused with color. 

His inexperience had showed through. That had been his first kiss, and his heartbeat had gone haywire when Viktor's hot sleek tongue—a stark contrast to the minty coolness of his lips—had touched his. Never in his life had he ever thought he would touch another person's tongue. 

On the other hand, the other Omega looked far more at ease, his arctic blue eyes glowing brightly. With the silken curtains of his long silvery hair let loose around his shoulders today, Yuuri couldn't help but think he resembled a beautiful water nymph. 

"What was that for?" Yuuri stammered, embarrassed. 

Viktor pouted. 

"What do you mean?" he said innocently, snuggling up against Yuuri and wrapping both his arms around one of Yuuri's. Again, he was wearing an expensive-looking branded overcoat, only it was of a dark coffee-brown shade this time. "Aren't we going out? I just wanted to give my boyfriend a hello kiss."

Yuuri flushed harder, his heart speeding up maniacally at the word "_boyfriend_". "R—right. Just…It took me by surprise. And we're—I mean, we're in public."

Not that that had stopped Viktor before from doing much naughtier things. Yuuri's face probably resembled a tomato now at the recollection. 

Judging by the glint in Viktor's aqua blue eyes, it was clear he knew what Yuuri was thinking. Yuuri felt his warm breath ghost his neck as he spoke, and the dark-haired boy shivered. 

"Don't worry, Yuuri," Viktor murmured in a singsong lilt into his ear. "I won't do anything extreme that people can see. That side of you is only for me. Don't show it to anyone else, okay~?"

"I–I...okay…" Yuuri mumbled, staring down at his feet, his skin heated. Jesus. Were Omega all really that forward and—he wasn't sure if he was mistaking this from Viktor's words—territorial?

But it was true that the cinema theatre they'd been in had been mostly empty at the time, with the few other viewers spread sparsely and widely around the theatre. It had been too dark for anyone to see Yuuri clearly, and whatever sounds he'd made would have been masked by the loud onscreen moaning from the actors in the adult movie. 

"Don't, um, show this side to you to anyone too," Yuuri blurted.

Viktor's azure eyes widened, and then he smiled broadly at Yuuri. 

"Of course, Yuuri," he said. "Should we pinkie-swear to each other?"

It was perhaps silly, but Yuuri grinned and raised his tiny pinkie at Viktor. Looking down at Viktor's hand, he realised that the other Omega's fingers were actually slightly bigger and much longer than his. His breathing picked up shallowly as their pinkies entwined. Somehow that felt almost as intimate as their kiss earlier. 

Smoothly, Viktor proceeded to slot his fingers through the gaps of Yuuri's so that their hands wove together. His hand, too, was bigger than Yuuri, and much longer. Viktor’s hand was particularly lean and thin, while Yuuri’s was soft and chubby. 

"Shall we go in?" Viktor cooed, and Yuuri realised that they were still standing at the side of the entrance of the mall.

"Wait, before that," Yuuri said quickly, trying in vain to calm the fluttering of his pulse. With his other hand he reached into his tote bag and rummaged around inside for a bit until he fished out a canister. "Viktor, this is for you."

Viktor's thickly lashed eyes turned wide again at the object being offered to him. "Oh. Is this...pepper spray?"

"Yeah." Yuuri cleared his throat. "Do you remember the Korean Alpha we met last time? The one at the shop."

Viktor canted his platinum head sideways. 

"Yes," he said. 

"Well, he recently got attacked and he's hospitalised now," Yuuri divulged grimly. "I know you have Yakov with you most of the time, which is good, but just in case, you should keep your own pepper spray with you as protection. And don't worry—" He cut Viktor off when he tried to speak. "I still have my own. I bought a new one for you. So take this one, okay? Just to be safe.”

Maybe he was overreacting, but he wasn’t going to risk anything. He hadn’t told Phichit this because he hadn’t wanted to freak his Beta friend out, but word around the uni campus was that the assailant had also done one particular thing to Seung-Gil that sent cold chills coursing down Yuuri’s spine. 

Whoever it was had carved out multiple crimson-bloodied letters of the alphabet on the flesh of Seung-Gil’s ravaged arm with the knife:

_ R E M E M B E R _

It was sick and petrifying. Whoever it was, the assailant had been twisted, dangerous and macabre as hell, and Yuuri refused to take any risks when it came to Viktor's safety. 

Viktor was still looking at him now, his cobalt eyes gentling, and quietly he took the pepper spray from Yuuri. 

“Thank you, Yuuri,” he said softly, dropping the pepper spray into the pocket of his coat. “I appreciate it very much.”

He bent and kissed Yuuri’s rounded cheek. Yuuri stilled at once, his pulse turning erratic. Viktor planted another soft, sweet kiss nearer to his ear, and then a final one on the sensitive shell of his ear. Yuuri ended up gasping audibly at the unexpected sensation, the flush returning to his complexion. He hadn’t known such a seemingly chaste kiss on his ear could feel like that.

Viktor paused, and Yuuri knew he’d picked up on Yuuri’s reaction. Very deliberately and softly, he kissed the exact same spot on the shell of Yuuri’s ear again, and Yuuri trembled this time, emitting a high-pitched sound at the back of his throat.

“I think I found a little weak spot, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered teasingly into his ear. 

“That’s not—” Yuuri protested, then sucked in his breath and stiffened with a gulp when Viktor purposely blew a little puff of air on his earlobe. Unable to take the mortification anymore, Yuuri pressed his hand against Viktor's forehead and made to push him away, Viktor’s long ivory hair swishing. "I _don't_ _have_ a weak spot!"

Unfortunately, he'd declared his last statement a tad too loudly, since the few shoppers exiting the mall turned their heads towards him with raised brows. More embarrassed than ever, he scrambled into the mall for refuge, not wanting to face the onlookers’ attention anymore.

Not for the first time, he found himself unable to look at Viktor, and he focused with more intensity than was necessary at all the shop displays within the mall. The mall opened straight up into rows of designer brands on either side of them, and the first retail display to Yuuri’s right was of a Rolex store. He ended up staring at the shiny Oystersteel and Everose gold watches on display, feeling slightly captivated by the polished intricacies—the three-piece links with the Crownlock clasp, the white dials, the golden hour markers—that comprised those watches. 

“Do you want one?” Viktor’s mellow tenor voice asked him curiously, snapping him out of his stupor. 

Yuuri laughed. What kind of question was that?

“Of course I want one,” he snorted. “Who doesn’t want a Rolex?”

“All right then, let’s go,” Viktor sang, tugging a startled Yuuri into the shop. 

“Viktor, what—” he began, floored, but the other Omega’s grip on his hand was unwavering, and he had no choice but to let himself be led into the Rolex retailer. 

What on Earth was Viktor up to? Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time—if ever—that he’d stepped foot into the store belonging to a luxury brand. Obviously the items on display were all way out of his budget, so he’d never seen the point of going in. Window shopping was good enough for him.

Was that why Viktor had brought him inside? To window shop from the inside? Yuuri really didn’t like that, since he’d feel the pressure to buy with the salespeople watching them.

And there was no damned way he could ever buy a Rolex; just buying a decent meal these days was hard enough on his wallet. He could feel himself breaking out into a cold sweat as he walked with Viktor into the opulent store, his trainers squeaking on the caramel marble floor.

“If you were to choose one, which one would you like, Yuuri?” Viktor asked him animatedly.

“Uh…” Yuuri scuffed his feet. He supposed the other Omega simply wanted to get to know him better. He went over to the glass showcases, and peered reverently at the multitude of watches on display. As a fan of watches in general, especially Rolex, he recognised some of the brand’s standout models.

There was the Sky-Dweller, marked uniquely by a second time zone exhibit on an off-centre disc on the dial, and on display were white Rolesor Sky-Dwellers with a fluted bezel in white gold, and one in particular had an amber-gold centre link on the Oyster bracelet and an aureate bezel. There was also the Rolex Air-King, featuring an Oyster bracelet with an Oysterclasp, and its trademark raven-black dial. 

But the model that caught his eye was an Oyster Perpetual Submariner. A golden centre delineated the Oyster bracelet with a Glidelock clasp, but what had really captured his attention was the colour of the watch dial. It was a rich royal blue, and the knurled-edged bezel was an even deeper, electrifying shade of blue.

“I would totally choose this one,” Yuuri said, glancing at Viktor, who had been watching him the entire time, his platinum head cocked. “It reminds me of you.”

Viktor smiled. “But do you only like it because it reminds you of me? Or do you like it by itself?” he probed.

“Of course I like it by itself too,” Yuuri grumbled. “Who in their right mind doesn’t like a Rolex Submariner?”

"I see," Viktor cooed, pleased. Before Yuuri could even process what was happening, he'd waved a slender, long-fingered hand at an immaculately uniformed attendant, and said, very matter-of-factly, "I'll take this."

Wait..._What? _

"Very good, sir," the store attendant said, and Viktor reached calmly into the pocket of his overcoat to retrieve a leather wallet before handing the attendant a glitzy platinum credit card. 

“Viktor, what are you doing?!” Yuuri whisper-yelled at the other Omega, his hazel eyes nearly popping out of his sockets in a panic as the sales attendant thanked him and left to take care of the transaction. “Are you out of your mind?! Why are you buying the Rolex?”

Viktor blinked guilelessly up at him with those long pale lashes. 

“Do you not like it as much?” he asked with concern. “We can always choose another model if you’d like, Yuuri. Or would you like to try the Patek Philippe boutique down the street and see if there’s anything that catches your interest?”

“No—_no_, that’s not my point!” Yuuri spluttered. He felt almost dizzy with a mixture of disbelief and hysteria. “Viktor, you can’t just—just buy me a Rolex! You’ll go broke!”

His stupefaction only intensified when Viktor started laughing like he’d made a really funny joke. 

“You’re so cute, Yuuri,” he managed between giggles, brushing stray fine strands of his long hair from his pretty, delicate face. “No, I won’t go broke. This doesn’t cost anything to me.”

Yuuri stared, flabbergasted, at the other Omega. It didn’t cost anything to him? A Submariner could easily go up to over ten thousand dollars! And he’d just blown that amount of money on Yuuri like it was nothing on their first date!

Of course, he’d suspected that Viktor was wealthy from the designer cut of his clothes and the fact that he had a bodyguard—he’d never met anyone who had their very own bodyguard before, save for celebrities—but still! Where on Earth was the Omega’s money coming from? Omega rarely worked in society, choosing instead to take on homemaker positions within families. Yuuri wasn't sure if Viktor was employed, but it didn't look like it considering how easily he could meet Yuuri. Their last meeting had been in the late afternoon when most people should've been working. 

Phichit's texts flooded back to his mind now. His best friend had a point. He knew almost close to nothing about his new boyfriend. 

“Viktor,” he said. “Um...do you come from a wealthy family, or something?”

Viktor arched a silvery brow.

“Yup,” he answered sweetly. “I suppose you can say that.”

Well, that explained things. Yuuri felt a prickle of disappointment, not in Viktor, but in himself. How was he to ever look desirable in front of his Omega boyfriend when he could never provide for Viktor the way Viktor's family could? 

Viktor must have noticed the upset in Yuuri’s hazel eyes, for he leaned forward and took Yuuri’s small, chubby hand in his. 

“Yuuri,” he said worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Yuuri forced out, embarrassed. “It’s just...It’s stupid, I know, but I guess I just feel kinda sad I can’t offer you anything compared to what your family already does. I really wanted to provide for you, but er...well, it’s a bit of a moot point now.”

Viktor’s sapphire pools for eyes grew wide as he stared at Yuuri some more, and then, much to Yuuri’s dumbfoundment, he abruptly let go of the bespectacled male’s hand. Moments later he’d pressed himself to Yuuri and drawn him into a tight hug. Yuuri blinked rapidly in a fluster from where his round face made contact with the other Omega’s long gossamer hair. He inhaled greedily; Viktor smelled heady and tantalising, like soothing rain and fresh morning dew, though Yuuri also faintly detected something oddly metallic in the other Omega’s scent. 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor sighed dreamily, almost wistfully. “What am I to do with you? You’re just the most adorable thing I’ve ever met.”

Yuuri flushed. That was so not true. “V–Viktor—”

"I spend almost every minute of my life making money, Yuuri," Viktor continued softly into his ear, and he went still. "And you are a lovely, exquisite little distraction from that humdrum."

Yuuri’s forehead crimped as he tried to process Viktor’s statement. Viktor made his own money? Was he merely saying that his wealthy family made money, which indirectly applied to him? A part of him knew he was dwelling unnecessarily on that part of Viktor’s words because he wasn’t quite yet prepared to handle Viktor’s last statement.

Viktor released Yuuri, smiling at him. It was just at this time that the sales attendant’s voice spoke tentatively. 

“Mr. Nikiforov?”

It took Yuuri a fraction to register that the attendant was referring to Viktor, specifically when Viktor pivoted gracefully towards the attendant. So that was his last name, he thought numbly. His breath caught when the attendant handed Viktor back the glossy platinum credit card and slid a receipt on the glass showcase for him to sign with a fountain pen. Subsequently the attendant revealed an outer cardboard box, where the aureate Rolex Crown was stenciled on the pure white design. 

“Would you like to wear the watch now, or keep it, sir?” the attendant asked, glancing back and forth between both Omega. 

“Wait, wait,” Yuuri gasped, the gravity of Viktor’s exorbitant purchase sinking back into him, but Viktor cut him off.

“He can wear it now,” he responded ebulliently. “Thank you.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri rounded on the other Omega. “Look, I can’t take this! This is crazy. I…”

He trailed off as Viktor’s pink lips pouted.

“Yuuri, you don’t like my gift?” he said sadly, sounding like a wounded puppy. “If you really hate it that much, then I guess we can return it.”

Instantly Yuuri was assaulted by a wave of remorse and dismay.

“Of course I don’t hate it!” he exclaimed emphatically, flailing his hands helplessly about. “I love it! It’s a_ Rolex— _it’s gorgeous. But Viktor, you have to understand—”

He might as well not have spoken the last few words, since Viktor had immediately perked up the instant he’d said that he loved it. 

“Really, Yuuri?” he said, flashing him the familiar heart-shaped beam. “You love it?”

“Yes, but—”

“Then there’s no problem, is there?” Viktor singsonged. He took the now opened dark emerald-green wood box revealed under the white cardboard box, where the elegant blue-dialed watch sat within its creamy padded interior. Carefully, he extracted the watch from the box with long nimble fingers, then turned towards the bespectacled Omega. 

Yuuri fidgeted, struggling to find the words to argue, but Viktor’s slim hand gently closed over his wrist, and he felt the coolness of the gleaming three-piece link metal on his warm skin as the other Omega fastened the decadent Rolex Submariner watch over the section of his forearm right below his wrist.

Yuuri’s head spun. He couldn’t believe it. Phichit would shit his pants if he found out Yuuri was wearing a bona fide Rolex watch. Hell, Yuuri felt close to shitting his own pants too. 

“It looks lovely on you, Yuuri,” Viktor hummed, “but it’s a touch too big.” He unfastened the clasp, and the sales attendant rushed forward to assist. A staggered Yuuri just stood there, attempting to make sense of the surreality of his situation as the attendant adjusted the Glidelock clasp to reduce the length of the watch bracelet.

Soon enough, the blue-dialed watch fit his wrist like a glove, and Viktor thanked the attendant radiantly before keeping the watch box and dropping it into the pocket of his dark overcoat. The fair-haired Omega slung his arm through Yuuri’s as he beamed starry-eyed at him and hummed contentedly under his breath, his long silvery tresses fluttering behind him. Despite Yuuri’s shock, he had to admit internally that Viktor’s happiness was infectious.

"Viktor," Yuuri sighed heavily, once they’d left the store. "I don't know how I can pay you back for this watch. I–I’ll buy dinner tonight."

Viktor pouted again. 

"It's a gift, Yuuri," he chided, shaking his argent head. "Just like the rose crown and the pepper spray you gave me. Those were gifts too, right?"

Yuuri's jaw dropped. Was Viktor serious? Those were hardly fair comparisons considering the vast gap in prices!

"Viktor, that's not even a fair—" he fumbled desperately over his words. "Look. For starters, I bought you the pepper spray because it's a necessity for your safety. You need it. But this watch, while beautiful, isn't a must. Your watch is a real gift, but the pepper spray doesn't count when it's just a practicality—"

Viktor was looking at him now with his head tilted to the side. He had a habit of doing that, Yuuri noticed, like a curious cat cocking its head. 

"Are you frightened, Yuuri?" Viktor said softly. 

Yuuri's brows furrowed. "Of…?"

"Of what happened to that Alpha in your school," Viktor said gently. 

Yuuri paused. He didn't want to confess the truth in front of the other Omega for fear of scaring him, but somehow, in a small, subdued voice, he said quietly, "Yeah. A little."

Viktor moved closer forward and laced his svelte fingers through Yuuri's. The bespectacled Omega felt his tumultuous heartbeat calm at Viktor's strangely comforting touch, almost like he'd been conditioned to feel better just by making skin-to-skin contact with Viktor. For some reason, this angelic, delicate-looking Omega brought him emotional security, and he couldn't begin to fathom why, since typically, most Omega only felt this way with an Alpha lover. 

"Why don't you stay with me, Yuuri?" Viktor prompted. "Then I'll feel better knowing you're safe with me too."

Yuuri started, taken aback. He'd never considered that before. Obviously it would be safer for him to stay with Viktor since he had an Alpha bodyguard—Yakov—watching over him, but nonetheless, the implications behind Viktor's proposition were apparent.

He was suggesting that Yuuri move in with him. 

"I dunno, Viktor," Yuuri mumbled. He was curious, of course, as to the home Viktor stayed at, but nonetheless, he wasn’t sure if he was ready yet. "It's a little too sudden…"

“Hmm, that’s true.” Viktor looked deep in thought. Then he broke into a big, dazzling smile. “How about you start with only one night first?”

“Oh, um…” Yuuri considered it, ignoring his rampant pulse. He mustered feebly, “I–I suppose one night isn’t, um, o–out of the question?”

Viktor’s smile widened, his hypnotic cerulean eyes lighting up with delight at Yuuri’s assent. With his porcelain hand intertwined with Yuuri’s, he brought Yuuri’s hand up so that he could look at the royal blue dial of Yuuri’s new Rolex Submariner. 

“It’s getting late,” he observed. “Once we finish dinner, it’ll be even later. I really don’t want you going home by yourself so late.” He lowered Yuuri’s hand, and spoke again in that musical, provocative tenor, like a silky lullaby. “Do you want to spend the night with me tonight, Yuuri?”

Every inch of Yuuri’s muscles went rigid. 

_ Do you want to spend the night with me? _

Considering the context of their conversation so far, it seemed an innocuous question, but Yuuri had no idea what to expect from Viktor. Superficially, the other Omega looked like a sweet, innocent angel with his waist-length silvery hair, pretty angular face and baby blue eyes, but Yuuri hadn’t forgotten the movie Viktor had had him watch, and what Viktor had done for him in the cinema. 

Suffice to say, the other Omega was much, much more lascivious than he looked.

“Please, Yuuri?” Viktor’s stunning ultramarine eyes bored into his large hazel ones, the silky, melodic quality of his voice transitioning into a coaxing one. “I would feel so much less worried about anything happening to you if I knew you were safe beside me…”

Damn was the other Omega beguiling. Besides, it appeared Viktor was only looking out for Yuuri the same way Yuuri looked out for him, and Yuuri couldn’t fault him for it. He was so ensnared by Viktor’s bright eyes and pleading voice that he barely heard himself whisper, “Y–yeah.”

He was rewarded by that dazzling, effulgent smile again, and Viktor responded in the same low, breathy tone as his. 

“Kiss me, Yuuri,” he whispered back.

It dawned on Yuuri then that he had yet to initiate a kiss like he’d insisted on during their last meeting, and impulsively, he raised the hand that wasn’t holding Viktor’s and cupped the other Omega’s smooth, milky cheek. In that second, he didn't even think about the fact that they were standing right outside the Rolex store.

Yuuri kissed him.

The kiss was as invigorating and giddying as the first, Yuuri’s heart performing wild cartwheels in his chest. It was unbelievable how seamlessly their lips fit together, and Yuuri roved Viktor’s lush pink ones shyly, wanting more than anything to taste him. The other Omega reciprocated eagerly, his mouth brazenly meeting him stroke for stroke, the sensuous dance and tug of their lips making Yuuri lightheaded.

Again, Yuuri felt Viktor unhurriedly but steadily deepening the kiss so that Yuuri’s petal mouth parted further open, and Yuuri braced himself, a ball of molten anticipation growing in his lower belly, as Viktor took his time to nip at his swollen lips along the way before the tip of his searing tongue sleekly met Yuuri's once more, the resulting sensation so acute that Yuuri moaned again. 

It didn’t matter if he’d braced himself for it. It was still overwhelming as fuck. 

It felt too good.

Yuuri hastily broke off the kiss before he lost himself entirely, panting raggedly and feeling pathetic at how incapable he was of withstanding the blistering kiss. Unfazed, Viktor nuzzled him affectionately like a pleased feline, his ivory hair tickling Yuuri’s reddened cheeks as he rewarded Yuuri with feather-light butterfly kisses on his dark lashes. 

Dimly in a corner of Yuuri’s addled mind, alarm bells were going off, and it wasn’t long for him to figure out why, his pulse rioting. 

He could feel it: a pervasiveness wetness between his legs. 

This wasn’t right. Something was definitely off. Usually if he oozed slick, which didn’t happen that often, it would be because he’d masturbated. But this time, he hadn’t been touching himself or been physically stimulated that way at all, yet he was panting with a peculiar tension boiling within him and growing unbearably slick. What was Viktor doing to him?

All of their intimacy today, all of that skinship, the hugs, the hand-holding, and their intoxicating kisses were kindling something long-neglected and suppressed deep inside him—something that ran deeper than mere sexual stimulation. It was fucking up his system; or rather, it was reigniting the system he’d fucked up by suppressing it for so many years with suppressant pills.

It finally hit him like a ton of bricks.

_ He was in the pre-stages before going into heat. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos/comments. It means the world to me. ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**One Day Earlier**

* * *

Yakov looked at the man that had once been Christophe Giacometti.

The drug dealer had been flayed alive, his skin ripped from his flesh, and an enormous smear of scarlet blood pooled from under his body onto the cement ground of the warehouse. One of his once-attractive chartreuse eyes had been gouged out with the Pakhan’s dagger, leaving an empty black hole oozing with red. Even now, in death, his mouth was wide open in an eternally silent scream, his expression frozen in terror. 

When it came to torture, the Pakhan had no interest in guns. Those weapons were too efficient, too swift, too merciful. 

And mercy was not for anyone who dared to try to double-cross the Bratva. Christophe had fled, thinking he could successfully go into hiding, and Yakov had felt no sympathy for a fool like that. When the Pakhan had said he’d deal with Christophe himself, Yakov had ceased all actions to continue the search, and had instructed the Boyeviks to stop the hunt. 

When the Pakhan went on the hunt himself, there would be no need for interference. 

Not when they would only be in his way.

Yakov looked at the Pakhan now. The other Alpha stood before Christophe’s desecrated body, humming serenely to himself as he cleaned his bloody dagger with a cloth after having finished dealing with the drug dealer. The stench of the bloodbath hung heavy in the air, but Yakov felt indifferent to the metallic smell by now after decades of acquainting himself with it. At this point, faint hints of the hair-raising metallic tang lingered on in Viktor’s scent, and probably in Yakov’s.

“What a letdown,” Viktor _ tske_d with a pout, a gloved hand tossing the crimson-saturated cloth he’d used to clean the dagger to the ground. “And I was looking forward to something good after a hunt like that.”

Yakov eyeballed the Pakhan dourly. “Christophe didn’t put up enough of a fight for you? He was screaming the entire time.”

Viktor ignored him, clapping his ebony gloved hands together.

“Chop-chop, time to go,” he sang, his silvery high ponytail swaying behind him as he moved forward with the noiseless stealth of a cat. Yakov turned on his heel and followed him out the warehouse, nodding at the men surrounding them to clean up the mess.

On the surface, dressed in a simple tight black shirt and black skinny jeans whilst donning half-scoop gloves, the Pakhan’s lean, sleekly muscled appearance didn’t look very terrifying. 

But just like the rest of the Bratva, Yakov was terrified of him.

Yakov didn’t show it, of course. He rarely did. Viktor had no use for someone who allowed fear to control them. Fear was useful in keeping the Bratva loyal and obedient, but if it affected their conduct, then that made for another story altogether. And unlike Christophe, Yakov was not a fool. He knew almost exactly what the Pakhan liked and didn't like. 

Viktor had no patience for his men if they were cowards, even if their fear was of him. If they couldn't perform well because they were scared, it signified to Viktor that they were easily susceptible to formidable enemy forces, which meant they were dispensable to the Bratva. 

But it didn't mean you could cross a line with the Pakhan by acting too brazen and cocky either. For many years now, Yakov had cautiously treaded the line between concealing his fear and ensuring that he didn't conceal it too well. 

For if he wasn't careful, he would end up like countless others—Christophe being the latest—on Viktor's blacklist. It didn't matter if he'd served Viktor since his birth. 

No one was ever truly spared. Bonds didn't matter. The former Pakhan—Viktor's own father—had been a prime example of that. 

After all, Viktor had killed his father when he'd been only fourteen before succeeding him. 

The former Pakhan had been the strongest fighter in the Bratva when he'd been alive. And he'd raised his Alpha son similarly, training and rearing young Viktor since his birth to become a cold-blooded killer like himself. As soon as he could walk Viktor had been taught endless forms of martial arts: Sambo, Krav Maga, Judo, Muay Thai, Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Systema, and more. He was also an exceptional firearm, and was brilliant with picks and knives. 

Especially knives. Viktor owned a set of ornate, wickedly-sharp daggers that was considered amongst his most prized possessions. Those were particularly useful for torture. 

The Korean Alpha that night was evidence of that. He had been strong, Yakov would give him that. He had put up one hell of a fight when Viktor had proceeded to break his remaining limbs and mutilate his flesh with the dagger. Yakov had recognised the moves he’d pulled: they had been Tae Kwon Do techniques. Lee Seung-Gil had been very skilled, even fantastic, at Tae Kwon Do. 

But _ fantastic _didn’t suffice when it came to the Pakhan. There was little that did. Viktor Nikiforov had literally been created and shaped all his life to become a lethal human weapon. 

The reason Seung-Gil had been allowed to live had been simple. Since Seung-Gil had been the leader amongst most of the Alpha studying in the university campus, his assault was a message to the rest of the Alpha students close to Seung-GIl.

_ That consequences would follow if they touched Katsuki Yuuri. _

Yakov followed the cheerily humming Pakhan now to the lustrous black Mercedes Benz awaiting them outside the warehouse. 

“You’re sure in a good mood,” Yakov groused. “I thought you said Christophe was a letdown?”

“Oh, he was,” Viktor said dismissively. “But my goodness, Yakov...” He cupped both his porcelain cheeks with his gloved hands and flashed a heart-shaped beam, his cerulean eyes lit up reverently. “Did I tell you that Yuuri asked me out? It was just _ adorable_, I’ve never seen an Omega so forward and innocent at the same time~”

“Yes, you’ve told me that at least fifty times now,” Yakov deadpanned, opening the car door and sliding into the seat by the wheel. 

Honestly, the whole idea of anyone asking the Pakhan out was comical. The Pakhan didn’t _ date_—no one in the Bratva entertained frivolous nonsense. What were they, highschoolers? They fucked whores for release. That was it. 

It had been a while since the Pakhan had fucked an Omega whore, however, and Yakov suspected Viktor had grown increasingly bored of them. Apparently the last one hadn’t been satisfactory at all in bed, since he’d cut her throat midway through fucking and had Yakov dispose of her naked corpse. 

This Katsuki Yuuri was new, different—interesting. That much was certainly true. And Yakov could tell Viktor was having the time of his life playing with this new Omega.

“Well, it’s a good thing he’s taking suppressants and pretending to be a Beta,” Yakov grouched, igniting the engine now that they were both in the car. “Then you don’t have to worry about his heats.”

None of them would fuck an Omega in heat. For one, Omega were fertile during that time frame, which was a hassle no one wanted to deal with, and their heats also induced knotting if the Alpha wasn’t too careful, which exponentially raised the chances of impregnation. Bonding also often took place during those times, and that sort of commitment obviously wasn't on anyone's agenda with whores. 

Viktor said nothing in response to Yakov's comment, but the older Alpha could see him smiling sweetly at him through the rear-view mirror, and it immediately made Yakov's skin crawl. 

"Vitya?" Yakov said incredulously. "Do you _ want _to fuck him while he's in heat?"

"My poor baby's been on suppressants for so long," Viktor mused sorrowfully, shaking his silver head as he deftly peeled off his skin-tight gloves. "Now that just won't do, will it?"

Indeed, based on the background check Viktor had had Yakov conduct on Katsuki Yuuri, it appeared he'd been parading as a Beta for years. When Yakov had first found out, he'd been in disbelief. Was the Omega bloody suicidal? Missing a few monthly heats were fine, but going _ years _ on suppressants? He was inflicting damage on his own health for suppressing a natural bodily function for so long, and Yakov knew he would face repercussions for it at some point. 

"Vitya," Yakov said tightly. "You know the implications behind fucking him in heat, do you? This can't be a wise idea."

There was no response, and Yakov frowned, turning his head slightly around only to almost jump from the driver's seat when he saw Viktor's beautiful angular face smiling directly beside his, the younger Alpha having leaned forward from the backseat. 

Jesus Christ. The Pakhan moved so damned quickly and silently that it always rattled the shit out of him. Ever since the current Pakhan had taken over, Yakov had learnt to assess how powerful someone could be simply based on how they moved. The more soundless they were, the more dangerous they were half the time. 

"Yakov," Viktor said innocently, his azure eyes gleaming as they bored into Yakov's. "Do you think I pay you to tell me what to do?"

Yakov rapidly schooled his features into a blasé mask. 

"No, Vitya," he said. 

There was another suffocating pause, and then Viktor's dulcet voice took on a melodic, tinkling laugh. 

"But I appreciate your wisdom very much," he cooed, reclining comfortably back to his seat. "You're so much older and more experienced, after all. What could I ever do without you, Yakov?"

"Shall I send someone to get into his apartment and replace his suppressants with placebos?" Yakov questioned at last.

"Oh, no." Viktor waved a slender hand flippantly. "What if he goes into heat while I'm not around? That's not acceptable."

"Then, how…?" Yakov was mystified. 

"It seems Yuuri has never been in a relationship before," Viktor said thoughtfully, one long finger tapping his pink lips. "Well, his system should be completely used to the suppressants now, so they shouldn't have much effect anymore. All he needs now is a teeny little push."

"And what's that?" Yakov quizzed waspishly. 

Viktor smiled, and his reply was notably noncommittal. 

“Intimacy,” he said. 

Yakov stared baffled, at the rear-view mirror. He wondered if he had heard wrongly. “What?”

How was it that simple?

“Intimacy,” Viktor repeated in a singsong drawl, looking amused by Yakov’s visible bewilderment. “What is the main purpose of an Omega’s heat, Yakov? No, not intercourse—” He shook his head chidingly, reading Yakov’s mind when he tried to interrupt. “After all, Omega can fuck whenever they want, can’t they? Bonding, Yakov. Ultimately, what makes an Omega’s heat special is the act of bonding. And that, if I’m not wrong, should be the biggest key to triggering Yuuri’s heat.”

Intimacy. A bond. It was true. Wasn't that why Yakov had been so against the Pakhan taking an Omega in heat?

Yet the Pakhan’s response revealed a lot more behind what he’d explicitly stated. The underlying message was blatant. Viktor wanted to induce Yuuri’s heat, and he knew all too well what the heat signified.

He knew he might end up bonding with Katsuki Yuuri.

Either the stakes of Viktor’s little hunting game had risen, or this game was changing into something different altogether. Regardless, Yakov was sure of one thing.

The Pakhan was enjoying every minute of the hunt. 

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Yuuri was trying his utmost not to panic.

He was in so much trouble, he didn’t even know where to start. He hadn’t been in heat for almost a decade. And now, of all the places it was about to happen, it had to be the mall on his first date with Viktor, right after he'd agreed to stay the night with the other Omega. 

This was a fucking nightmare. 

Firstly, the idea of a heat scared the living daylights out of him. He had felt so weak, vulnerable and out of control during his first heat eons ago, his mind blurred by a haze of consuming lust, confusion and neediness. He had hated every minute of it; had hated the loss of control, hated what he’d been reduced to, his normal rationale completely eradicated. Never wanting to feel so helpless and pitiful again, he’d instantly gone to a clinic once his heat had concluded to get a prescription for suppressants.

Secondly, it had been forever since he’d had a heat. He didn’t remember with great detail how it went anymore. The memory was associated solely with negativity: fear, panic, and tremendous discomfort. And because of how long it had been, he knew that the heat this time was going to be far, far more intense from years of suppression. It had already been bad enough the last time, and now it was going to be _ worse_? 

It was a vicious cycle, Yuuri knew. The more time passed, the more scared he was of the hell of a heat he was about to endure, and consequently the more he delayed it, which would only make the impending heat worse. Logically he obviously needed to stop delaying it and let the backed-up heat run its course, but he wasn’t ready.

He might never be ready, and he definitely wasn’t right now. 

Luckily, he had a bottle of suppressants that he always brought with him in his bag wherever he went, just in case for emergencies like this. All he needed was to pop one now, and he’d be fine.

The problem was Viktor. Yuuri did not want to confide in the other Omega. It was just so humiliating; they were only on their first date as a couple, and he’d actually gone into preheat from their kisses and skinship whilst Viktor appeared perfectly fine. God, how pathetic did he look? This wasn’t how he’d wanted to reveal to Viktor his Omega status at all. Besides, the topic of his heat was still a very sore and private subject to him, and he didn’t talk about it much even to Phichit, his best friend of many years. 

It was a vulnerability he had no wish to share with anyone else. Heck, he didn’t even want to acknowledge it or have anything to do with it by himself. 

“V–Viktor,” Yuuri forced out, and Viktor looked up at him with those entrancing sapphire eyes, his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s torso. Very gently but firmly, the bespectacled male made to push the other Omega away from him, fearing the latter could detect the faint pheromones he might be exuding from his preheat. It was a miracle that his companion hadn’t seemed to pick up on them yet. 

To his dismay, Viktor refused to relent, his arms tightening around Yuuri with a surprising strength belied by his slender frame. His glossy pink lips pouted as Yuuri tried again to push him off. 

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” he asked worriedly, seeming to notice the consternation in Yuuri’s expression. He dipped his platinum head, long curtains of his fair hair falling across his shoulders, and tenderly kissed Yuuri’s round cheek, causing the bespectacled Omega’s breathing to accelerate. “Are you all right?”

“I–I need to use the washroom,” Yuuri blurted. When Viktor looked at him wordlessly in response, Yuuri spoke again vehemently, his cheeks on fire when he remembered the last time he’d said he wanted to use the washroom. “To use it for real this time! Not to…not for what I know you’re thinking!” 

Well, it was a half-truth. He wasn’t going to the washroom to…get himself off, the recollection of Viktor exposing his intentions the last time making him cringe in chagrin. Instead, he planned to use the privacy afforded in the toilet to take his suppressants. 

Viktor whispered teasingly in his ear, his warm breath ghosting the sensitive skin of his earlobe. “And what do you think I’m thinking, Yuuri?”

Yuuri blushed harder, and this time he summoned all of his strength to push the other Omega off him as a jolt of electricity went right down to his groin from Viktor’s proximity. He could feel more slick leaking between his legs, and he desperately prayed his jeans wouldn’t stain. 

He had to hurry. He had no idea how much time he had left before his preheat ended and he officially entered his heat. 

“I really have to pee, okay?” he blustered. “I’m going to the washroom now!”

Fortunately, there was a sign right ahead that led to a fork down a corridor to his right, and he hurried forward. It took him a few seconds later once he was making his way down the corridor to register that Viktor was treading soundlessly behind him, watching him as he did so. 

Yuuri stopped, and said, quickly, “You can wait here, Viktor. I’ll be out in a jiffy.”

Viktor cocked his alabaster head at him for a moment, and then he twined both of his arms around one of Yuuri’s.

“I’ll come with you,” he cooed lovingly. “I don’t want to be apart from you, Yuuri.”

Despite his heart flipping madly in his chest at Viktor’s words, Yuuri felt exasperated as well; there was no need to accompany him to pee! Not that he was really going to pee, but surely the other Omega didn’t plan to accompany him on every trip to the toilet in the future? And did Viktor intend to cling to his arm the entire time while he peed? It was ridiculous! 

Deciding he would only be wasting time by arguing with Viktor right now, the bespectacled Omega hastened onwards to the door of the washroom, conscious of the minutes ticking by and leading him closer and closer to his impending heat.

He stopped short inside the deserted washroom when he saw a row of urinals to his left. He couldn’t take his suppressants in front of Viktor, which meant he needed to enter the cubicles for some privacy.

“Er, Viktor,” Yuuri stuttered, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him already. “I need to use the, um, cubicle. I need to…”

Oh God, just why? Why? What had he done to deserve this, and on their first date too?

“...go number two,” Yuuri finished weakly. 

Viktor looked at him some more with those incandescent blue eyes, Yuuri feeling as if he was about to shrivel up and die as he forced himself to meet those eyes, his cherubic face as red as a beetroot. 

Then Viktor smiled.

“Of course,” he said softly. “Go ahead, Yuuri.”

Hints of relief seeped through his embarrassment, and Yuuri mumbled, “O–okay. I’ll be out soon.” 

He was about to head into the nearest cubicle when Viktor held out a long-fingered, narrow porcelain hand towards him.

“Pass me your bag, Yuuri,” he prompted. “I’ll hold it for you in the meantime.”

“What?” Yuuri instantly clutched his tote bag tighter, taken aback. “No, there’s no need…”

“What do you mean, there’s no need?” Viktor responded quizzically, blinking pearly lashes at him in guileless bemusement. “Of course I’ll hold it for you, Yuuri. You don’t need it inside with you, do you?”

Yuuri stood rooted to the spot, his anxiety mounting. What was he supposed to say? That he did need his bag, which contained his suppressants? But how was he supposed to explain that? There was toilet paper in the cubicle, and other than that Yuuri couldn’t think of anything else he could use as an excuse that he might need.

“I…” His voice trailed off, and he could only stare helplessly at Viktor, his heart pounding like a sledgehammer in his ribs. 

What was he supposed to do now? Time was running out. Every second he stood here brought him closer to the heat he so despised and feared. At this rate, his jeans were going to stain with his slick, and the hot pressure in his lower belly was growing steadily to the point that he felt uncomfortable and tense, his skin breaking out in a sweat.

Then Viktor stepped closer towards him, and placed his arm gently—protectively—around the trembling shoulders of the bespectacled Omega. Very lightly, he planted a lingering kiss on Yuuri’s sweaty forehead.

“It’s all right,” he said, very softly and affectionately, his musical voice pitched low. “I’ll take good care of you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sucked in his breath, gobsmacked. His world seemed to spin wildly on its axis as he struggled to process Viktor’s words. 

“You...you know?” he whispered raggedly, unable to believe his own question.

“Of course I know,” Viktor murmured, planting another tender kiss on the creased furrow between his ink-black brows this time. He could feel the pale-haired Omega deeply scenting him as he nuzzled him. “You smell so lovely and sweet, Yuuri, like milk and vanilla. How could I miss it?”

Fuck. Yuuri knew he shouldn't be so surprised. It would have been miraculous for Viktor not to notice the preheat pheromones he was emitting. 

He said weakly, "Then you know now that I'm an…"

“An Omega? Yes,” Viktor answered without hesitation, so casually and cheerfully it was as if he’d just said the sky was blue. He took one of Yuuri’s hands in his and began tugging him carefully but firmly to the exit of the washroom. “Let’s go, Yuuri.”

“I–I don’t understand,” Yuuri exhaled, still disoriented. “You don’t mind that I’m an Omega too?”

Viktor slowed in his tracks, and turned to regard Yuuri with widened azure eyes, his exquisite lashes fluttering. 

“Mind?” he echoed confusedly, his delicate visage taking on an almost childlike astonishment. “Why would I mind?”

Before Yuuri could answer him, the other Omega had cupped both his cheeks, and the next thing he knew, Viktor’s rosy lips were on his. 

This time, Viktor’s kiss was different from their previous ones. It was deeper, hungrier, more unapologetic—more domineering. The strokes of that deceptively delicate mouth were probing and deep against his, Viktor’s velvety feline tongue lapping boldly at the seam of Yuuri’s lips as if Yuuri was a bowl of milk for him to luxuriate in. Stunned and dazed by Viktor’s sensuous assault on him, Yuuri’s mouth parted further open, his tongue instinctively seeking Viktor’s for reasons that eluded him. 

Yet instead of having the tips of their tongues caress together like before, Viktor inclined his head to deepen the kiss even more and then sucked on Yuuri’s tongue.

Hard.

Yuuri’s knees buckled, and it took him a herculean effort to summon the remains of his shredded willpower and break off the mind-addling kiss, all the while gasping and panting sloppily like he’d run a million miles, pink dots in his cheeks. If not for Viktor’s arm around his waist, he would have fallen to his knees on the linoleum floor. 

Not for the first time, he was faintly taken off-guard by the other Omega's strength. 

"It doesn't matter if you're an Alpha, Beta or Omega, Yuuri," Viktor said quietly to him, his ultramarine eyes bright. "I want you, and I plan to have you." 

Yuuri swallowed. Despite his confoundment at Viktor's declaration, a part of him felt a pleasant warmth within him that had nothing to do with his preheat. 

Phichit had been right. Viktor wasn't turned off by his Omega status at all. And judging by Viktor's statement, he didn't care what Yuuri's secondary gender was either. 

He wanted Yuuri regardless. 

Viktor gazed at Yuuri intently now. "Do you want me too, Yuuri?" he asked innocently, his voice so rich, silky and imploring it reminded Yuuri of honey. 

Yuuri’s mouth was dry, but there was no hesitation in his reply. 

“Yes,” he mumbled. Of course he wanted Viktor. He’d known he wanted that beautiful, ethereal water nymph of an Omega ever since the day he’d asked him out. “But...that doesn’t mean I’ll let myself hurt you.”

Viktor slanted his ivory head sideways again. “Hurt me?” 

“I might hurt you if I let the heat take over,” Yuuri said, and it took everything in him to keep his voice from trembling. “I’m not myself during the heat. And I won't allow the risk of hurting you."

He remembered enough during his last heat of how he'd felt: that nothing mattered beyond finding release. He definitely hadn’t been himself through that fog of frenzied need consuming him, which was why he abhorred being in heat so much. And this time, after years of suppression, it was going to be much worse. 

He would never forgive himself if he hurt Viktor. What if, while taken over by his mindless lust, he tried to sexually assault Viktor? 

Fueled by alarm at the mere thought, he dug hastily into his tote bag. Now that his secret was out, he saw no reason to hide what he planned to do from Viktor anymore. His fingers closed triumphantly over the plastic bottle of his suppressants and he pulled it out of his bag. 

He was about to uncap the bottle when dainty cool fingers curled over his wrist. 

Startled, Yuuri looked up to find Viktor pouting those pretty lips at him. 

"Why are you taking them, Yuuri?" he said with obvious disapproval. "Those are no good for you. I don't want you touching that poison anymore."

"They're not—" Yuuri tried to argue. "I've taken them for years and I've been fine, Viktor—"

"Are you?" Viktor said softly. "When's the last time you've had a heat, Yuuri?"

Yuuri chewed his lip. His heart was racing and he was getting increasingly restless every minute as the molten tension in his loins continued to slowly but unwaveringly surge and intensify. By now, he wouldn't be shocked if his whitewashed jeans were beginning to stain with how much slick he was leaking; his underwear was ruined, that was for sure. He had to fight back the instinctive urge to palm himself just to take the edge off.

Yuuri started as Viktor moved closer to him without a sound. Unexpectedly, he shrugged off his dark coffee-hued overcoat before draping it over Yuuri’s shoulders, snuggling him in. The blended wool obscured most of his body, its warmth smelling exactly like Viktor’s scent which, for some reason, soothed and titillated him at the same time. He was so surprised by Viktor covering him with his coat that he barely sensed the pill bottle being removed from his loosened grasp until it was too late.

“Viktor!” Yuuri exclaimed indignantly. The other Omega, who wore a long-sleeved black shirt and black skinny jeans—the dark colour which contrasted starkly with his long glimmering platinum hair spilling down his torso—under his coat, smiled playfully and nimbly withdrew the arm holding the bottle when Yuuri tried to make a grab for it.

What kind of stupid game was the other Omega playing? “Viktor,_ give it back_—”

“But I don’t wanna,” Viktor singsonged, his arctic blue eyes gleaming. Sliding the little bottle into the back pocket of his jeans, he sidled back up to an outraged Yuuri, his slim fair-skinned hand effortlessly catching hold of Yuuri’s chubby wrist when the bespectacled Omega tried to reach for his rear end. “Where are you trying to touch me, Yuuri? How naughty~”

Yuuri stopped right away, a fierce scarlet rouging his cherubic cheeks. The nerve of the other Omega! He opened his mouth to yell at Viktor, but the mischievous pale-haired male bent his head and gently laid a kiss to the sensitive shell of Yuuri’s ear.

_ That conniving little—! _

It was the exact spot that had turned out earlier to be Yuuri’s weak spot, and his response now only further proved that. He melted almost instantaneously, feeling exceptionally hypersensitive because of his preheat, and shivered with a groan. Yet it didn't just end there. Viktor was unrelenting this time, his slick smooth tongue licking and caressing the shell of his ear, and Yuuri emitted a high-pitched moan, unable to help himself, the pressure in his nether region growing almost unbearably tight. 

His whole body was reduced to a mush now. He couldn't find it in himself to continue resisting Viktor, not when his mind was so smothered by desire, and he felt almost removed from reality when Viktor, whose arm was around him, led him down the corridor from the washroom. 

"My suppressants," Yuuri said dazedly, his voice slightly slurred, not really knowing what he was saying. 

In response, Viktor reached into the back pocket of his skinny jeans and, in a singular fluid motion, carelessly tossed the tiny bottle of pills into a rubbish bin situated in a corner of the mall. 

"You already took one today, didn't you?" Viktor inquired calmly. "You can't take any more, or you'll exceed your prescribed daily dosage."

"Two," Yuuri said mechanically, the cogs in his brain still foggy and sluggish from his coming heat. 

Viktor raised a silvery brow questioningly. "Two?"

"I take two each day," Yuuri said. "I used to take one per day, but they stopped being effective…"

Viktor stopped abruptly, Yuuri stumbling beside him and nearly falling over if not for Viktor steadying him.

"Yuuri," Viktor said sharply, and for the first time since Yuuri had met him, the other Omega's tenor voice was utterly devoid of any playfulness. It was uncharacteristically flat. "For how long have you been taking two pills per day?"

“I don’t know, maybe a few months…” Yuuri’s bottom lip started to quiver. He didn’t know why, but Viktor’s displeasure was upsetting him. Possibly because of the influence of his approaching heat, a massive part of him irrationally craved his new lover’s affection and touch now, and the sudden absence of the former stung terribly. 

Viktor must had noticed the stricken look in Yuuri’s hazel eyes, for he softened and cupped Yuuri’s flushed cheek. 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” he cooed apologetically, raining little kisses across Yuuri’s forehead, nose and cheeks, and finally to his parted lips. Strands of his long gossamer hair tickled Yuuri’s neck. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just concerned.” The splendid, shining sapphire blue eyes pierced Yuuri’s dilated hazel ones imploringly, ensnaring and trapping the raven-haired Omega in those hypnotic depths. “Will you forgive me? Please?”

Yuuri nodded mutely. He was just grateful that the other Omega didn’t seem mad at him anymore.

At his affirmation, Viktor brightened and rewarded him with a dazzling, resplendent smile. It never failed to amaze Yuuri how much Viktor seemed to crave his affection as much as he craved Viktor’s.

In a way, Yuuri surmised, it did make sense considering that they were both Omega.

“Come with me, Yuuri,” Viktor purred, still in the same coaxing, saccharine tone, leading him away from the discarded bottle in the bin. “Shall we get some takeout for you before we leave? Yakov’s parked outside. You should at least eat some dinner along the way, okay~?”

Yuuri nodded again. 

“Y–you need to eat too, Viktor,” he said hoarsely. 

Viktor beamed adoringly at him. 

“Oh, I definitely will tonight," he said sweetly, though a curiously seductive note had entered his melodical tenor, as if he was referring to something else entirely. 

Yuuri’s pulse sped up, and he averted his brown eyes with a gulp, uncertain if he had imagined that almost indiscernible note in his lover's voice. 

Viktor brought him to a Subway branch, and helped Yuuri onto a chair by an empty table. Yuuri sat there, huddled in his windbreaker and Viktor’s expensive overcoat, vaguely aware of his scent mingled with Viktor’s—of rain, crisp morning dew, the contradictory hint of something bizarrely metallic—thanks to the overcoat. The diners eating in the establishment were glancing at him, but Yuuri willed himself to ignore them as he stared down at his trainers. He was glad that other than scrutinising him, none of the Alpha present made a move on him, even though he was sure his Omegian pheromones were slipping now. 

Why, though? Despite his relief, he didn’t quite understand why none of them were making a move. 

“What would you like to have, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, seemingly oblivious to the other diners. Yuuri had always envied that about him since their first encounter: how the other Omega acted so oblivious and detached from the potential dangers around him. He supposed that Viktor was sheltered from his upbringing in a wealthy family and with an Alpha bodyguard almost constantly around him.

Shit. _ Shit. _The sudden realisation was like a splash of cold water to his face, jolting him from the stupor induced by his preheat. 

He was causing trouble for his Omega lover here. Because of his leaking Omegian pheromones in his preheat, he was clearly attracting attention from any Alpha nearby. What if they came after after him and Viktor at the same time? And Yakov currently wasn’t around to protect Viktor—he was parked somewhere outside the mall, according to Viktor. 

This could not do. He needed to get his suppressants back pronto before he endangered Viktor. The only option now was to find the bin and retrieve the bottle. Sure, the bottle would be contaminated, but the pills inside were not. 

And if he was being perfectly honest with himself, he was genuinely relieved at his decision. 

It had been a near decade since his last heat. He simply didn’t feel ready. What was the harm in delaying his heat a bit longer, anyway? It wasn't that likely he would overdose on three pills a day. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor’s alabaster head was tilted as he studied Yuuri curiously. 

“Oh...right,” Yuuri managed, forcing a jovial smile on his face. He had to act normally if he wanted to pull this off properly. “I—I’d like an Italian BMT. Thanks.”

Viktor continued studying Yuuri a fraction longer, and Yuuri sat there with the same feigned nonchalant expression despite the beads of sweat rolling down the nape of his neck. It was rather eerie how Viktor could watch him like that his head cocked like a cat, and make Yuuri feel as if those brilliant blue eyes were seeing right through him. 

Then Viktor leaned over, and Yuuri stiffened as the other male raised a svelte, slender hand towards him. He held his breath in both anticipation and unease, acutely hyperconscious of Viktor’s warmth, waiting for something—though as to what, he had absolutely no clue. 

He swallowed. 

The frail hand glided past him to the pocket of the branded overcoat, and then Viktor retrieved his wallet from said pocket.

"All right,” Viktor hummed good-naturedly into his ear. “I’ll be right back, Yuuri. You'll sit here and wait for me...won't you?"

His last few words were murmured rather slowly and deliberately. 

Yuuri nodded foolishly, cringing inwardly at his rampant imagination. He smiled back at Viktor, and watched as the other Omega treaded gracefully and noiselessly away from him towards the ordering counter. 

He remained in the chair, his muscles frigid and taut as he braced himself, and waited until Viktor had reached the counter, the flowing silvery tresses of his gorgeous hair swishing behind him. Yuuri waited a few more minutes as the cashier spoke to the ash-haired male.

Confident that Viktor’s attention was diverted, Yuuri marshalled all of his courage and bolted from the chair, adrenaline rushing through his veins and making him slightly dizzy. Compared to the sheltered, feminine sylphlike Omega that was his boyfriend, he was pretty convinced it wouldn’t be difficult to outmatch Viktor in athletic ability. 

He ran.

He ran with all his might, his legs pumping as fast as he could, his trainers squeaking on the polished marble floor of the mall. He didn’t allow himself to look back. 

He just kept running. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you expected smut here, but I wanted the transition to be right/natural/not rushed, so this chapter got wayyyy too long and I ended up having to split up what I had planned. I'm really so sorry about that. 
> 
> All the same, thank you for reading and for your past Kudos/comments ♡


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri stared, aghast, at the rubbish bin. 

His bottle of suppressants was gone. Having peered furiously inside it for several long minutes, his heart in his mouth, he was sure of it. The bin had been pretty empty when Viktor had tossed his pill bottle inside, and it was still quite empty now. It didn’t contain much, just a few empty water bottles and some used tissues. 

But his pill bottle was missing. It made no sense. Since the bin was mostly empty, there was no reason for a janitor to clean out the bin yet—not that the bin had been cleaned out in the first place, as proven by the other discarded objects remaining inside. It appeared only the pill bottle was gone from it. 

How was this even possible?! What the hell was going on? He was on the verge of hysteria now, his throat clamped with rising bile. 

No. He needed to calm down. Freaking out wasn’t going to help anything. This wasn't the time to investigate what had happened to his bottle either; he had far more pressing concerns at the moment. He'd wasted enough time here trying to process and make sense of what he was seeing. 

There had to be a pharmacy somewhere in the mall. He could get some suppressants right now. But he would need to check the mall directory first to find out where the pharmacy was. 

Yuuri turned on his heel, determined to do just that, only to leap a foot in the air with a strangled yelp, the dark coffee overcoat nearly falling off his jerking shoulders when he caught sight of the lissome silvery-haired figure standing soundlessly behind him, silvery head cocked to the side.

_ How long had Viktor been standing there? _

The other Omega continued standing before him, watching him curiously, one slender porcelain hand holding a plastic carrier with the green-and-yellow Subway logo on it. Yuuri was beyond staggered. He hadn’t heard Viktor’s approach at all, and if he hadn’t turned around, he would have in all likelihood remained oblivious to Viktor standing behind him. The whole thing disarmed and rattled him. Even if he hadn’t heard his approach, it was normal to at least feel like he was being watched.

But Yuuri hadn’t felt that at all. Not one bit. It was like Viktor had been a ghost. 

“V–Viktor,” Yuuri stammered, suddenly feeling very mute. He didn’t know what to say. After all, he’d booked out of the Subway establishment when Viktor had very clearly told him to stay. 

He’d literally ran away from the other Omega, and his stomach churned with remorse. 

The only comfort now was that Viktor didn’t look angry. He didn’t look anything, just curious and vaguely intrigued, like he’d wanted to observe what Yuuri was up to. 

But this wasn’t the issue here. As long as Yuuri remained in preheat, he was endangering Viktor. He couldn’t risk an Alpha coming after both of them.

“Sta—stay away!” Yuuri blurted out, backpedalling several steps away from Viktor.

As Viktor's cerulean eyes widened, Yuuri spoke again frantically, not wanting him to misunderstand. "I'm a danger to you!"

"A danger?" Viktor echoed slowly. 

“I’m in preheat,” Yuuri forced out, his cheeks flushing. “You can’t be near me. If an Alpha targets me, you’ll be in danger too. So...so stay away. I mean it, Viktor.”

Viktor looked at him, but this time, Yuuri saw that his brilliant blue eyes had gentled and softened. 

“So that’s why,” he said. Then, to Yuuri’s horror, his pink bottom lip pouted and trembled, and his ultramarine eyes began to shimmer with the unmistakable crystalline outline of tears. “I thought that I did something wrong and made Yuuri hate me, that’s why you ran away. I was so scared, Yuuri.”

Oh, God. The guilt hit Yuuri instantly like a punch to his belly.

He was the _ worst. _He’d made his delicate Omega partner cry. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri groaned contritely, stepping towards the other male. “Of course I don’t hate you! Please, don’t cry—”

“Really?” Viktor sniffed. Yuuri had never seen anyone cry so prettily before. “You don’t hate me?”

“Of course I don’t!” Yuuri cried emphatically, wringing his hands helplessly and hating himself more and more with every second that passed. Swallowing, he stammered, “I really l–l–like you, Viktor. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

Viktor peered at him with those iridescent sapphire eyes, still glimmering with welled-up tears. He held out both his ebony-sleeved arms, the carrier hanging off one sylphlike hand. 

“Hug me,” he said. “Please?”

Yuuri hesitated. "I...I don't think that's a good idea," he mumbled. "Like I said, it's dangerous…"

To his alarm and dismay, the waterworks started again. This time, a single teardrop, perfectly dew-shaped and glistening in the light, rolled down Viktor’s smooth milky cheek.

“I knew it,” Viktor mourned, sounding like a devastated, wounded puppy. The reflective tears caught on his long silvery lashes made him appear all the more ethereal. “Yuuri hates me. You’re just pretending not to.”

_ No! _

Yuuri didn’t think—he couldn’t. Viktor’s tears elicited a gut-wrenching tug at his heartstrings, and before he knew it, he was hurrying towards the other Omega, wanting nothing more than to soothe and assuage said Omega’s distress. He wrapped both arms around Viktor, drawing him in a tight, comforting embrace and inhaling Viktor’s rainy, metallic scent, his hands on his long gossamer hair. 

“I swear I don’t hate you,” Yuuri whispered. “Please believe me, Viktor. It’s because I care about you that I don’t want to endanger you.”

Viktor’s arms twined slowly around his waist, smoothly locking him in place. 

“Then let’s not waste time, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered back into his ear. “Yakov is outside waiting for us. We’ll be fine as long as we leave now. You don’t have much time left.”

_ Before your heat starts. _It wasn't hard for Yuuri to grasp the unspoken words. And he knew Viktor was right. The tension in his lower belly had grown so heavy, tight, and scorching it took all his willpower not to palm himself for relief, and he knew without looking that his cherubic face was greatly flushed with colour. It didn’t help matters that he was also feeling slightly dizzy. 

He was still weakly trying to find the words to argue about his endangering Viktor when he felt the other Omega bend forward into him, causing Yuuri to arch back slightly, his mouth falling open in surprise as his tote bag shifted along with him. Viktor’s arm remained on his back, keeping him from falling, and his other arm slid under the back of Yuuri’s knees before Yuuri felt himself being lifted from the ground.

Holy fucking shit. He couldn’t believe it. The other Omega was _ carrying _ him—and his tote bag. It was as if Yuuri, still snuggled in the overcoat, weighed close to nothing judging by the placid humming coming from Viktor as the pale-haired male began making his way sure-footedly down the corridor of the mall towards the exit, Yuuri held closely to him.

Yuuri’s head spun further as he struggled to make sense of what was going on. He’d known that Viktor was stronger than he looked, but actually being able to carry him? This was a remarkable show of strength for an Omega. Yuuri doubted that he himself could carry Viktor, and that was saying something since the other Omega appeared extremely dainty and slim. 

Omega weren’t built to be strong. At all. 

"Viktor," Yuuri gasped, blinking rapidly into silken strands of Viktor's hair. "Put me down before you hurt yourself—"

The automatic glass doors opened, and the chilly night air washed over his skin. It was much darker outside than it had been when he had first arrived, and Yuuri squinted through the dimness, which was illuminated only by tangerine street lights. He couldn't tell where Viktor was walking except they appeared to be on the sidewalk. 

In the distance, he made out an impenetrable black mass, and as they approached closer he realised it was an automobile—a Rolls-Royce, he was guessing, based on what he could discern of its sleek, loftily quadratic appearance. And standing by the passenger door of the luxurious vehicle was the same colossal Alpha he’d seen the first time he’d met Viktor. The dark gold tinge of the street lights harshly contrasted the deep shadows pooling the grooves of the familiar severe, square-jawed face.

Not wanting Yakov to see him like this, he turned his blushing face and buried it into Viktor’s lustrous fair hair. 

The old Alpha didn’t say anything or react to Yuuri, even though he must have detected Yuuri’s preheat pheremomes. He merely opened the car door.

Yuuri felt himself being lowered into the leathery, rich-smelling interior of the Rolls-Royce, and he squinted again in an attempt to take in his new surroundings. The interior was lit in a buttery amber sheen not unlike the street lights, and he sucked in his breath at the brand-new view now. 

Despite the yellow lighting, the opulent interior was cast in a mostly monochrome shade, with blinding white leather seating and a black carpeted floor. But what caught his attention was a leather-lined partition in front of him that segregated the back from the shotgun and the driver's seat. The partition was lined with a ritzy cowhide on its bottom half, and the top half was made from an opaque glass, cutting off Yuuri's view of the seats in front. 

And also cutting Yuuri off from Yakov. 

"Here you go, Yuuri." Viktor had settled in comfortably beside him, and, with a radiant beam, he held out the Subway carrier to Yuuri. Notably, all of his tears were gone, like they'd never been there in the first place. "Put down your bag and eat your sandwich, okay~?"

Yuuri obeyed mechanically, putting down his tote bag and reached for a wrapped sandwich inside the carrier. He wasn't hungry, but he forced himself to unwrap it and take a big bite of the BMT anyway. He barely registered the combined taste of bread, pepperoni, ham and lettuce on his tongue, not when the door of the luxuriant car subsequently slammed shut, trapping him and Viktor inside. 

Oh God. His situation suddenly sank in like a blow. This was really happening. He was really going to spend his first heat in almost a decade with Viktor. 

A fellow Omega. 

His chest swamped with a fresh wave of both anxiety and panic combined, Yuuri took a few more savage bites of his sandwich, tearing gracelessly through the honey oat bread in the process. He might as well had been eating cardboard for all it tasted like. 

This was crazy and surreal. If he had ever allowed himself to go into heat again (and that had been a big if), he had never in his life envisioned going through it with anybody. Going through such vulnerability was terrifying enough by himself, but having to show this side to him to someone else, specifically the Omega he liked? 

He didn't want this at all. He needed his suppressants back. He wasn't ready. He had to figure out a way out of the luxury car, which felt more like a moving prison cell than anything else. His panic only rose as said car started to glide forward onto the road. 

He would never be ready.

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri looked up, his hazel eyes meeting bright cerulean eyes. It took a few more seconds before he detected the wet warmth on his cheeks, followed almost immediately by the hint of salt on his lips. 

He was crying.

“Oh, Yuuri...” Viktor’s electric blue eyes had grown tender. He leaned forward, cupping Yuuri’s chin with slender, svelte fingers. 

“It’s all right, love,” he cooed, taking his time to kiss every one of the shiny teardrops adorning Yuuri’s pale skin. “Don’t be scared. I said I’d take good care of you, didn’t I?” He held Yuuri’s face still so that the flustered dark-haired Omega couldn’t break off their eye-contact. “Do you trust me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s breath caught. 

He couldn’t think. His entire body had broken out into a sweat from his impending heat, and he was sure he was suffused with colour not just in his face but all over every part of him. His boxers and whitewashed jeans were probably saturated with slick, and he was rocking his hips slightly against the expensive leather seating.

“I...I don’t know,” he managed at last. Did he trust Viktor? After all, Phichit had made a valid point: he really didn’t know Viktor all that well. 

But he knew without a doubt that his attraction to Viktor was real. And his body knew too, judging by its reaction to the other Omega’s attention and their shared skinship. The fact that his hysteria had calmed slightly at Viktor’s tender kisses and reassurance was proof enough.

Viktor canted his platinum head at Yuuri’s lack of affirmation, but he didn’t look angry. Instead, he pouted slightly for a brief fraction, but it was contradicted by how his stunning aquamarine eyes were twinkling.

Then his pretty rosy lips twitched and quirked upwards. 

“Fair enough,” he finally giggled, in his trademark singsong lilt. Gently, he bent his ivory head and planted a languorous, lingering kiss to Yuuri’s hot forehead. “But I really, really like you too, Yuuri. Do you trust me on that?”

Yuuri nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Viktor’s lips were so cool and minty in contrast to the scalding heat of his skin that it felt almost refreshing, not to mention invigorating, to have the other Omega touch him. 

Viktor seemed pleased with his response this time, for he lifted Yuuri’s face further, and then kissed him passionately on his parted lips.

His mind fogged with desire, Yuuri reciprocated the kiss eagerly, his mouth moving alongside Viktor’s in exuberant, needy yet clumsy strokes. The hand holding his eaten sandwich fell, and he dropped it unthinkingly on the plastic carrier atop his lap, too lost in the kiss to care about it. Viktor was as eager and hungry as he was, the deceptively delicate pink mouth roving deeply against his, his velvety tongue coaxing Yuuri’s mouth to open further.

Yuuri moaned when their tongues met once again, the acute sensation kindling sparks of pleasure straight down to his already stirred loins. It felt far, far more intense than the first time they’d done it, and that had already been intense enough back then. Now, he thought he was going to be completely incinerated as the molten tension between his legs swelled uncontrollably, and he knew he couldn’t take it anymore.

He was at his wits' end. 

Yuuri reached down, shoved the half-unwrapped sandwich and carrier on the seat beside him, and rubbed himself frantically through his jeans without much finesse, gasping and panting away with blind desperation. 

In that second, he felt cool, lean fingers curl lightly but firmly around his wrist, halting his motions, and then Viktor’s lips left Yuuri’s ravaged ones, before his breath ghosted the sensitive shell of Yuuri’s ear, making him shiver.

Viktor spoke, his musical tenor voice distinctly sultry and provocative in his ear.

“Shall I help you, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri gulped audibly. He supposed he ought to be more self-conscious of his condition, but he was so wired with suppressed sexual frustration right now that he wanted nothing more than some relief from the mounting pressure torturing him for the past hour.

"I can just, um, t–take care of it myself," he said hoarsely. 

Viktor pouted petulantly. 

"I took care of you just fine the last time, didn't I, Yuuri?" he asked, flashing those innocent baby blues at him. "Why don't you trust that I can do it again?"

Yuuri inhaled labouredly. "I–I…"

Viktor didn't seem interested in what he had to say anymore, for he released Yuuri's hand and reached for the fly of his whitewashed jeans before carefully unzipping it. Unlike before, however, he didn’t release Yuuri from his boxers right away, but gently yet deliberately rubbed him through the thin fabric with the palm of his narrow hand.

“V–Viktor,” Yuuri gasped, moaning at his teasing ministrations, his hips bucking into Viktor’s hand.

He emitted another broken gasp when he felt Viktor’s sleek tongue lick the fleshy edge of his earlobe, and he bucked harder into Viktor’s hand, cursing Viktor’s exploitation of his weak spots. 

But seeping through his indignation was amplified desperation for more than the teasing he was receiving.

He fucking needed more—anything to put out the sweltering burning within him.

“Vi—” Yuuri was about to start voicing his frustration when Viktor closed plush pink lips over the edge of his earlobe and sank his sharp teeth into the vulnerable skin, tugging and suckling unrelentingly as he did so. The dark-haired Omega let out a shrill keening sound at the sensation, his belly clenching, and Viktor’s china hand dipped into the gap in his boxers to wrap long nimble fingers around the tiny erect length of him. 

“_Aah…_” Yuuri exhaled raggedly, his heart rate escalating and his arousal growing haywire as Viktor, without the slightest trace of hesitation, started pumping his cock up and down, the long-fingered fist encompassing and stroking every inch of his miniature girth easily. 

God, it felt so damned good, and in that moment Yuuri didn’t even care that he was receiving a handjob with Yakov driving on the other side of the partition. He didn’t even care if the partition was soundproof; he just wanted release.

Viktor’s lips had relinquished his earlobe and slid down to the area directly below his ear, his teeth nipping and sucking at the creamy skin there. He continued raining more wet, suckling kisses down the path of Yuuri’s neck, no doubt leaving marks behind considering the unforgiving, piercing suction he applied on his skin, and continued pumping Yuuri’s little cock in his fine-fingered hand at the very same time. 

The haze of consuming lust blurred Yuuri’s mind, blotting everything out other than the coiled spring of need tautening further between his thighs as he chased his release, his hips driving persistently into Viktor’s adroit hand. His midnight head was thrown back against his leather seat as Viktor continued kissing and nipping his neck, the other Omega’s long pearly lashes tickling Yuuri’s flesh. 

Then Viktor’s lush lips let go of the throbbing love bite he’d been marking on the exact junction where Yuuri’s neck met his shoulder, and he raised his platinum head to sigh in a low, rich tone into Yuuri’s ear.

“You’re just so beautiful, Yuuri,” he whispered, scenting him and planting another loving kiss on Yuuri's temple, sounding so reverential and admiring it made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat. "And you smell so wonderful, like lavender and milk…"

It was absurd. How an otherworldly silvery-haired water nymph that was Viktor could find him beautiful was absolutely beyond his comprehension.

Viktor must have noted the disbelief in his visage, though, for he brought the other hand not wrapped around Yuuri's cock to the back of Yuuri's ebony head, then angled him up from where he'd thrown his head back earlier in euphoria. 

"Look," Viktor said softly, and Yuuri found himself staring, distantly transfixed by his reflection in the opaque glass partition before them. 

He didn’t recognise the person staring back at him.

His hazel doe eyes behind his glasses were wide, glazed over and dilated, and his cherubic cheeks were painted a deep scarlet, his lips puffy and swollen from his kisses with Viktor just now. His hair was crumpled and dishevelled. 

He looked utterly drunk with desire and lust. 

"You look lovely, like that," Viktor purred, his words ramping up Yuuri's already erratic pulse. His heart was beating so wildly he half-feared it would leap from his chest, especially when Viktor continued purring out his following words. "It makes me want to lock and chain you up, Yuuri, and keep you _ all _ to myself~"

Yuuri choked as Viktor's long, slim hand sped up adeptly around his tiny erection, the resulting friction making stars erupt in his vision as he edged closer towards the finish line, the tension threatening to boil over. 

"But you would hate that, wouldn't you, Yuuri?" Viktor cooed sadly in his ear. 

"I–I don't…" Yuuri drove his hips deliriously into Viktor's fingers, unable to compute anything other than Viktor's decadent touch on his erect arousal and the sweet, angelic voice whispering in his ear. 

To his great consternation, Viktor slowed his ministrations on his penis, and Yuuri expelled a high-pitched whimper of anguish, the tantalising lure of his orgasm just seconds away. Droplets of his pre-cum dribbled down from his slit to Viktor's clever, dainty fingers. 

"Or would you like it?" Viktor's dulcet voice coaxed him like sweet, honeyed satin in his ear. "Tell me, Yuuri. Please?"

"Yes," Yuuri moaned. "Yes, Viktor, just _ please_—"

“You’ll let me keep you?” Viktor slowly licked a bead of sweat off his cheek, his feline tongue probing and caressing. “Do you want that, Yuuri?”

“Yes—_yes!_” Yuuri practically cried out the last word as Viktor finally resumed his original momentum, squeezing his diminutive cock even tighter and with much faster, more brutally unapologetic strokes than before. Unable to withstand the calculated force behind Viktor's fondling, the heated coiled spring in his loins released with an intensity so explosive his vision went a pure white. 

He gave a thin, sharp scream as he arched his back into Viktor's obliging hand and climaxed _ hard,_ his hazel eyes rolling to the back of his head. Jets of Omegian cum sprayed out of him with such violence that it landed everywhere: on his shirt, his jeans, his windbreaker and even a little on Viktor's branded overcoat. He couldn't do anything to stop it, however, other than ride out his pent-up orgasm on Viktor's hand as his lover continued milking him with kneading fingers on his tiny cock, making him moan and mewl in ecstasy with every rope of cum that fountained out of him. 

He'd forgotten how having an orgasm in his heat had felt like. 

Yet he had never orgasmed this vehemently and this much before, and a part of him knew it was because of the vicious heat he'd suppressed for so long. Hazily he was aware of Viktor pressing little affectionate kisses all over his round face.

"My poor baby," he said tenderly between kisses. "You needed that, didn't you?"

Coming down from his high, a woozy Yuuri was struggling to muster the words to reply when Viktor swiped a globule of Omegian cum which had landed on Yuuri's shirt and casually licked it off the tip of his slender porcelain finger. 

His arctic blue eyes shone brightly. 

"You're delicious, Yuuri," he sighed dreamily. "Though this is a little too indirect—I'd much rather drink straight from the source."

_ Straight from the…_Yuuri felt his cheeks turn a bolder shade of crimson at the memory of what had transpired in the cinema theatre.

Viktor smiled guilelessly at him, flashing glinting white teeth.

“But I’ll get to that soon enough,” he sang. “Now, let’s take all of this off, Yuuri…”

He removed Yuuri’s glasses off his face and set it aside on the Subway carrier next to Yuuri, before proceeding to slide the designer overcoat off Yuuri’s shoulders, followed by his windbreaker, which he draped over the platform situated at the back of their seats. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri stammered confusedly. 

“Your clothes are all stained, so let’s take them off,” Viktor responded sweetly. “Raise your arms, Yuuri, okay~?”

There was just something so persuasive, silky and saccharine in the other Omega’s voice that made it difficult for Yuuri to resist, though he couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. He raised his arms obediently, and Viktor stripped his tee off his torso. 

Self-consciously, Yuuri tried to hunch himself to hide the front of his bare torso, but Viktor wasn’t having it. The silver-haired Omega placed both slim alabaster hands on his shoulders, keeping him from hunching forward. Glossy strands of Viktor’s lengthy ivory hair glissaded across Yuuri’s arms as he tilted his pale head forward and unexpectedly laved Yuuri’s left nipple with his hot wet tongue.

“_Aah—_Vi—Vik—” Yuuri let out a strangled, incoherent groan, his sensitivity drastically heightened from his heat. Viktor continued pulling the beaded nipple into his mouth, his sharp teeth tweaking the tiny pebbled bud between his feminine lips.

“You’re so soft all over,” Viktor murmured delightedly, sliding gracefully down from his seat, his thin fingers skimming down the creamy white skin on the sides of Yuuri’s torso along the way. “I want to nibble you everywhere.”

Yuuri’s breathing quickened, one hand going over to touch Viktor’s gossamer head. What was the other Omega talking about? Obviously Yuuri was soft all over—he was an Omega, and all Omega were biologically predisposed to gain fat rather than muscle for the sake of childbearing in the future. As an Omega himself, Viktor should be well aware of that, though Yuuri couldn’t thoroughly make out Viktor’s physique under his long-sleeved dark shirt and long jeans. All he could tell for sure was that Viktor was lean and rangy. 

"Raise your hips, Yuuri," Viktor cajoled, deftly removing Yuuri’s trainers from Yuuri’s feet as he spoke. “Please?”

“Wait, Viktor—” Yuuri drew in a disjointed breath, but his lover’s disingenuously frail hands were on either side of his waist, and he lifted Yuuri slightly from the leather seating, the surprised black-haired Omega’s hand going to the armrest by the door automatically for support. 

Then, with one fair hand still on Yuuri’s waist to steady him, Viktor’s dexterous svelte fingers curled around the waistband of both his unzipped jeans and boxers, and, in a single fluid motion, shrugged both articles of clothing down his legs. Yuuri ended up moaning mindlessly at the friction of his boxers being dragged down his still half-hard cock.

It was a reminder that his heat had far from abated. 

It was only the beginning—and it had officially commenced now. 

He started trembling as he fell fully back onto the seating, and not just because of the chilly air-conditioning in the Rolls-Royce. The pulsing ball of arousal was beginning to blaze within his core again, rivulets of slick trickling copiously down the inside of his thighs. 

Viktor had grown motionless, argent head slanted sideways, his sapphire eyes gleaming at the unadulterated view before him. Yuuri bit his lip as the other male discarded his lower garments carelessly to the floor of the car, then silently cupped both of Yuuri’s knees, keeping him pinned. Viktor veered forward without making a sound, and keenly licked a trickle of slick off Yuuri’s inner thigh, the sleek rasp of his tongue hot against his flesh, causing Yuuri to quiver and pant again. The Omega inhaled unevenly, his arousal skyrocketing as Viktor nipped him with his teeth, whilst sucking on the damp slick until that very spot was entirely cleansed of his slick.

Then, much to Yuuri’s disappointment, Viktor stopped. The ash-haired water nymph looked up, slowly licking his glossy pink lips for a drawn-out beat before he spoke at last, melodious voice husky. 

“We’re here, Yuuri,” he said softly.

Yuuri’s brown eyes widened with a jolt. Viktor was right: the Rolls-Royce had stopped. More embarrassingly, while lost in his heat and under Viktor’s ministrations, he had no clue how long it had stopped.

They were here: at Viktor's home, wherever that was. 

It was time. 

Viktor rose lithely to his feet, his movements unnervingly noiseless and catlike, the curtains of his long platinum hair fluttering around his shoulders. Promptly, he took his dark coffee-hued overcoat from the back of the car and gently swaddled Yuuri in it, most likely for some modesty when they disembarked from the automobile. Yuuri gulped, suddenly realising that he was completely naked save for the Rolex Submariner Viktor had gotten him around his wrist and Viktor’s designer overcoat. 

Sitting back, Viktor clasped both his elegant, delicate hands together, the familiar heart-shaped beam forming on his pretty lips as he gazed intently at Yuuri. 

“This is how it should be,” he cooed. “Yuuri completely bare and covered only in me. Don’t you think so, Yuuri~?”

Yuuri’s cheeks flamed. Until now, the shocking brazenness from the gorgeous angel that was the other Omega never failed to stagger him. 

It wouldn’t be the first time Viktor was teasing him, and Yuuri didn’t know how or why, but a surge of uncharacteristic boldness seized him too. He couldn’t stop himself as the words went flying out of his mouth.

“Only if you’re covered in me as well,” Yuuri blurted defiantly.

To his gratification, Viktor’s ocean blue eyes turned wide for a moment under those thick alabastrine lashes.

Then— 

He lit up like a candle and he beamed, so exultantly and effulgently Yuuri stiffened.

“Oh, I’d like that very much, Yuuri,” Viktor affirmed happily. Leaning forward, he cupped Yuuri’s tinged cheek, his innocent smile widening.

_ "And I will be when I'm buried tightly in you tonight, won't I?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the award for the most long-winded writer goes to me. I went into this chapter thinking I could write them doing the do but it ended up too long (AGAIN) so I have to split this up for better flow. I'm sorry!
> 
> Thank you for the past Kudos/comments. They really encourage me, so thank you again for that. ♡


	6. Chapter 6

Yuri Plisetsky was mad.

No, scratch that—he was fucking livid. He’d known how mercurial and unpredictable the Pakhan could act sometimes, but breaking his promise to Yuri over an _ Omega? _

If he wanted to fuck an Omega, he could do it any time with any whore like what most of the Bratva did, so what the hell was up with the Pakhan abandoning his promise to train Yuri that night because of some random Omega? It wasn’t the first time Viktor had broken a promise to him—in fact, it happened more often than the times he kept his promises—but it had never been over a damned Omega whore_._

Yuri had stood there, glaring with incredulity down at his iPhone when Yakov had informed him with his usual frankness that the Pakhan would be unable to spar with him tonight like they'd promised. 

"Why?" Yuri had snapped, his turquoise eyes blazing. "What, did he forget _ again _ and then made plans for something else tonight?"

"Yuri," Yakov said coldly from the other end. "Watch your fucking mouth. Do you have a death wish?"

Yuri stopped short, but continued glowering at nowhere in particular, steam practically rising off his golden head. He knew what the other Alpha was getting at. No one in the Bratva dared do anything that could be interpreted as disrespect to their Pakhan, who was extremely volatile and unpredictable. Some days the Pakhan could be dismissive—even entertained—by any possible signs of impudence, and then on other days he would slit the throat of anyone who so much as twitched the wrong way. 

A wise part of Yuri did fear his Pakhan, but there was another part of him that was cocky and brash. A street urchin picked from the slums, he knew he was beyond prodigious, particularly in the arts of Krav Maga and Muay Thai, and that he possessed the best potential out of everyone around him; for he was amongst the strongest of the Boyeviks even at the tender age of seventeen. 

And the Pakhan had recognised his talent. After all, they were both of a similar age, the Pakhan being only two years older than him. And the Pakhan had seen for himself seventeen-year old Yuri Plisetsky taking on three senior Boyeviks at the same time before sending them all sprawling to the ground, their limbs broken.

He had then instructed Yuri to fight Yakov, his seasoned Brigadier, with only one rule established: no guns. 

Anything else was fair game. 

Bloody, panting and bruised, Yuri had eventually emerged the champion inside the fight circuit, though he'd barely been able to stand afterwards. 

Since then, he had finally earned the Pakhan's attention, and he'd received an invitation from the latter to spar personally with him a few weeks after Yuri's spar with Yakov. 

Less than two minutes in, it was over—just like that. 

Yuri had lost, his body pinned to the training foam mat like a captured deer, the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, the Pakhan's dagger held straight to the vulnerable skin of his throat. He'd been so stunned and bitter with himself, unable to believe his defeat. 

The issue was how swift and slippery the Pakhan was like a cat, whereas the other opponents Yuri had tackled so far specialised more in brute power and strength. Viktor was disarmingly precise, so lightning-quick that Yuri's vision of him was reduced to a pale blur, and interestingly, Viktor also didn't go on the offense frequently. Instead, he was cold-bloodedly calculated and efficient in every one of the few but lethal blows and attacks he put out, thus finishing the job with minimum effort. 

Yet at the very least, Yuri had still expected that he could hold his own for a while longer against the Pakhan. 

But after the match was over and Viktor had let him go, he'd seen the luminous beam on the other Alpha's beautiful face. Viktor had appeared like an excited child despite Yuri's defeat. Somehow Yuri's potential had shone through. The Pakhan been so excited he'd told Yuri to go home and train hard for a week, then, by the end of the week, head for a designated warehouse Yakov would provide him the address of for their next spar. All weapons except guns were fair game. 

That had been the beginning of their numerous training sessions over the months. Yuri had broken and fractured so many of his bones, with endless purple-and-green bruises splattered all over his body, and his skin had ended up torn and covered in bloodied lacerations from the Pakhan's dagger. 

He would go home, get the medical attendant to stitch him up, then jump right back into training despite the agony. 

And yet today, Viktor apparently couldn't be bothered to keep his promise again after Yuri had been training and looking forward to it all week.

"Why?" Yuri had demanded venomously. "I just want to fucking know _ why_." 

There was a pause, and he knew he was pushing it. The Pakhan had no reason to explain his actions to Yuri, which was why Yuri was surprised when Yakov spoke again.

"Vitya's enjoying a hunt right now," he had said flatly. "Until that hunt is over, don't expect or request anything from him. When it's over—if it ever ends—you'll know. But before then, don't get in his way. You're smart enough to figure out the consequences if you do."

"A hunt?" Yuri grouched. That wasn't exactly news to him; the Pakhan was always on a hunt of some sort. "What hunt? I heard he already got Christophe."

“Not Christophe. You’ve heard the rumours, haven’t you?” was all Yakov said, before abruptly hanging up.

The rumours? All Yuri had heard recently from a few other Boyeviks was that the Pakhan, after a long period of celibacy since he’d killed the last Omega in his bed, had seemingly found another Omega that had piqued his interest recently. Yuri had dismissed and disregarded those rumours—he had better things to do than care about the other Alpha’s sex life. Who cared if he found another whore? Omega whores were dime a dozen in their world. 

So what the hell was Yakov saying now? That it was true?

That the Pakhan had chosen to break his promise because he wanted to, what, fuck an Omega that night? Of all the trivial reasons out there, this was one he couldn't begin to wrap his head around, let alone accept. 

Maybe Yuri had a death wish, as Yakov had said. But he didn't care. 

He was fuming—was feeling bloody _ murderous. _He refused to take this lying down. 

He was going to fucking track down this whore himself if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The first thing that crossed Yuuri's mind as he entered Viktor's penthouse apartment was that it made Yuuri's tiny rented apartment look like nothing but a joke. 

It was palatial and massive from the endless rooms they’d bypassed, the interior cast in monochrome shades similar to inside Viktor's Rolls-Royce, and arranged in a bare minimalistic design. It was sparsely furnished with a grey carpet on a white alabaster floor, an ebony chaise lounge, as well as a frosted kitchen marble island, but Yuuri, being carried in Viktor's arms, had not bothered taking a good look at his surroundings as he passed them by. 

At this point, his whole body was consumed by the same overwhelming lust from before, the coiled spring of need having returned to his lower belly with a vengeance. His hands were clutching blindly at Viktor's lustrous platinum hair as well as fistfuls of the other Omega's long-sleeved black shirt, his face half-buried in the crook of Viktor's neck. 

They could have walked into a literal lion's den right now and Yuuri probably would not have cared.

“Viktor…” he whimpered now into his lover's smooth china skin, his voice keening and beseeching. “Please...I–I…”

He trembled, and choked out the rest of his plea.

“I need to come again, _ please, just…_”

He didn’t care how shameless he sounded anymore. He didn’t care about anything now other than finding release from the pent-up, boiling hot frustration ripping at his body. If anything, it felt even worse than it had been in the Rolls-Royce.

Viktor gave a soft kiss to his flushed forehead. 

"I know, Yuuri," he cooed affectionately in that melodic, tinkling voice. "Just a minute more. Do you think you can try to hold on a little longer for me?"

“I…” Yuuri swallowed, suddenly unable to speak as Viktor padded noiselessly into a large master bedroom. 

Here, there was a splash of colour in it, with a royal blue wall behind the king-size poster bed and royal blue pillows adorning said bed. The coffered ceiling was a blinding white and one golden lit square chandelier hung from its center, illuminating the opaline draperies—parted to reveal a floor-to-ceiling window that portrayed the kaleidoscopic lights of the city view outside—and the grey carpet in a buttery amber sheen. A black vase of white lilies stood on the nightstand, blending in seamlessly with the regal monochrome filter of the apartment.

Viktor carefully lowered Yuuri onto the plush, luxurious bedding, and the black-haired Omega lay there, panting as his lover proceeded to swiftly and deftly unbutton the dark coffee-coloured overcoat he was wearing. 

It fell apart, exposing all of his naked body.

Ordinarily, Yuuri would have been more self-conscious about his body, which was chubbier even than the average Omega. He had a bit of a belly pooch, along with ample hips and thighs. It was partly why he was so flabbergasted Viktor could carry him, since he was aware he wasn't all that light. 

Right now, however, his self-consciousness was entirely stripped away. All of his senses were zeroed in on his aching, neglected little cock and the copious slick oozing down between his thighs. The hungry glint in Viktor’s sapphire gaze as he paused and studied Yuuri's nude form intently was only making Yuuri more aroused, to the point that it _ hurt_. He could practically smell his own Omegian heat pheromones leaking rampantly into the bedroom, enveloping both himself and Viktor and making him faintly dizzy.

Unable to help himself anymore, Yuuri reached down and tried to wrap his hand around his erection. 

Unfortunately, it seemed Viktor had anticipated that, for the other Omega’s slim fair hand had closed around his wrist in a flash, and the next thing Yuuri knew, both his wrists were pinned to the bed above his head, one of Viktor’s denim-clad knees nudged in between his bare legs. 

“V–Viktor…” Yuuri let out a whine of protest at the angelic face pouting at him. 

“You agreed to let me take care of you, didn’t you, Yuuri?” Viktor probed, those pretty pink lips still pouting petulantly. “I really don't want anyone touching you but me.” He leaned further forward so that his warm breath ghosted Yuuri’s sensitive earlobe, strands of his silken platinum hair tickling Yuuri’s clavicles, then spoke again softly. "Not even you.”

Before Yuuri could find the words to answer, Viktor straightened up slightly, and Yuuri heard the sounds of a drawer being opened—presumably of the nightstand—and then, to his utter shock, he felt something woolly and soft binding his wrists together just above where his Rolex was.

“_Vik—_” Yuuri jerked his ebony head up and discovered with a stupefied jolt that the fabric tying his hands tightly together was his own burgundy wool scarf, the one he had given Viktor during their first meeting. Viktor had fastened a very secure, steadfast knot with the scarf in a matter of seconds; it was so secure that he could barely move his bound hands.

He opened his mouth, unsure of whether he planned to yell at Viktor or plead with his partner to touch him, but all thoughts were immediately eradicated as Viktor’s lips landed on his.

Yuuri kissed Viktor back at once ferociously, feeling too turned on to control himself. Viktor was just as fervent, his cool lips roving Yuuri's eager ones in a sensuous, giddying waltz. The kiss steadily deepened and this time, Yuuri boldly extended his small tongue and met Viktor’s heated sleek one at the very same time Viktor reached out for him. Viktor seemed thrilled by Yuuri’s enthusiasm judging by how he quickened his ardent strokes against Yuuri’s mouth, and their tongues intertwined snugly together.

Yuuri moaned into the kiss as his arousal skyrocketed, and he raised his hips mindlessly and rutted himself against Viktor, the friction of the denim jeans Viktor wore providing him with an addling friction that caused him to moan louder. This time, though, a dazed Yuuri could swear he felt a hardness that was not his own against him.

Viktor broke off the kiss, his azure eyes lidded by long pale lashes and darkened with desire, but a pregnant second passed and he smiled sweetly down at a dishevelled Yuuri.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” he said innocently. “I’ve been neglecting you _ here _ for a bit, haven’t I?”

At the word “_here_”, his long narrow fingers curled around the erect length of Yuuri’s tiny cock, and squeezed him slightly. Yuuri emitted a ragged noise and bucked his hips up at once, desperate for Viktor to repeat what he’d done for him in the Rolls-Royce.

Viktor's smile widened. 

“But I don’t want a single drop to go to waste this time,” he singsonged cheerfully, reading Yuuri's mind so easily that Yuuri flushed harder. He slid down the bed with a rangy, catlike grace until he was on the carpeted floor. “I want _ all _ of your cum to go right in here, Yuuri, where it belongs—” He pressed his sylphlike finger coquettishly to those parted lovely rosy-pink lips. “Okay~?”

_ Fuck. _ Yuuri felt more slick oozing out of him at the other Omega’s shockingly brazen declaration. Normally he could have begged Viktor not to degrade himself again—he’d seen so many Alpha sexually harassing Omega and demanding the latter to “suck them off” that the mere act made Yuuri sick—but now he felt more painfully aroused than ever at the thought.

“Vik—” Yuuri tried to speak, but then his lover’s glossy pink lips were around the head of his miniature cock, and the rest of what he planned to say was instantly forgotten. 

Instead, all that came out of him was a garbled shriek.

He might not know much about Viktor, but one thing was certain: he gave a hell of a blowjob. The other Omega’s mouth was exquisite. It was absurd how sublime it felt. The suction was just perfect; it was so tight, hot and wet Yuuri felt like he was losing his mind, and it took everything in him not to scream aloud. 

With deliberate slowness, Viktor took in more of him, his porcelain cheeks slightly hollowed as he increased the addictive suction around Yuuri. Yuuri’s moans rose unbridledly in volume and pitch as his partner eventually took the entirety of him into his mouth, while Viktor’s frail hands cupped his diminutive balls and gently played with them. 

“_Aah—_Vi_—uhh!” _ Yuuri writhed on the bed, hazel eyes rolling to the back of his head. It was so fucking good that he felt as if his cock was going numb. "I—_I'm gonna—" _

In response, Viktor's suction intensified even further, and Yuuri's vision went white. 

_ "Viktor—!" _

He was pretty sure he was ejaculating just as much as he had in the Rolls-Royce, maybe even more. The black-haired Omega arched his back on the bed as his powerful climax took hold of him, causing him to shake and cry out as he released squirts of Omegian cum uncontrollably down Viktor's throat. His bound hands attempted to claw at the bedspread, and through the euphoric haze a distant part of him was guilty that he hadn’t been able to warn Viktor beforehand whilst also feeling vaguely worried that Viktor would choke. Yet it was evident his lover knew exactly what he was doing, seeing that he drank down every squirt Yuuri gave him unhesitantly without a hitch.

As his orgasm gradually tapered off, Viktor looked down at him with those bright cerulean eyes, licking those plush feminine lips reverently as he did so. 

“You taste even better this time,” he sighed adoringly. “Is it your heat that makes you taste so good? I can’t seem to ever get enough of you, Yuuri...” 

Yuuri choked as the other Omega dipped his alabaster head and deliberately dragged his sleek, searing tongue across his balls and down the bundle of nerves that was his perineum, towards where his slick—the primary source of his pheromones—was spilling out.

He sucked in his breath when Viktor lapped unapologetically at the nectarous droplets of his slick, and when the other Omega's agile tongue stopped right at the dripping tiny little opening at his rear end. 

The instance Viktor touched him there, his heart seemed to halt right in his chest, and recollection stirred in his head. 

_ "—I will be when I'm buried tightly in you tonight, won't I?" _

In his heat-induced stupor he hadn't been able to properly process Viktor's words earlier, but now, as Viktor gently kissed the little Omegian opening which Yuuri himself had never touched before—sending white-hot electricity sparking throughout his throbbing body—they flooded back to his mind like cold water. 

Obviously, if they were to spend his heat together there would be intercourse, and someone would have to mount the other, even if they were both Omega. It seemed clear based on what Viktor had said which way it was going to go. Only the thing was, and he hated himself for even thinking like this for the first time about the boy he liked: _ he wasn't sure if Viktor could satisfy him. _

He was the worst human being on the planet. He was the one who had asked Viktor out, and yet here he was, desperate for more than what the other could give him. In hindsight, that had been before his heat, before this yawning hollow sensation had started to pervade him from within. He felt so empty, so bereft now, and he craved something to stretch and fill him to the brim completely. But since Viktor was an Omega like Yuuri, he would not be well-endowed, just like how Yuuri wasn't. 

He couldn't fill Yuuri up the way Yuuri wanted him to. 

God. Yuuri wasn’t sure which he loathed more at the moment, himself or his situation. The resentment rose inside him like a tidal wave, threatening to suffocate him, and he curled himself into a small ball, his bound hands against his chest. To his embarrassment and horror, tears gathered in the corners of his hazel eyes.

“Yuuri?”

Seconds later he felt his body being lifted into the familiar warmth that was Viktor, and onto Viktor's lap. It felt peculiar in a way, cradled on the slender, dainty Omega’s lap, the overcoat abandoned on the edge of the bed. And then, almost right after, Viktor's wet lips were tenderly kissing all over the teardrops falling from his eyes. 

"Did I hurt you, Yuuri?" he asked worriedly. "Here…" He reached down and deftly undid the knot of the burgundy scarf tying Yuuri's hands together, freeing them. He took one of Yuuri's unbound hands now in his fine long-fingered one, and bent his argent head to rain kisses along a pink line on Yuuri's plump wrist where the scarf had been, cooing to him at the same time as if Yuuri was a baby. "I'm so sorry, love. I'll kiss it all better, okay~?"

Viktor's loving ministrations only worsened Yuuri's guilt, and more tears leaked down his cherubic cheeks. The heat was messing with his hormones, making him more emotional and needier than ever. 

"You didn't hurt me," he sobbed. "I'm the bad person here. You deserve someone better, Viktor…"

Viktor's aquamarine eyes widened for a nanosecond as he cocked his fair head slightly to the side. Then, very lightly, he pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri's tussed black hair, which stuck out in unruly tufts. 

"What do you mean by being good or bad?" he quizzed curiously into Yuuri's dark hair, his mild, musical tenor voice a magnetic hum. "No one's on a higher moral ground or more entitled to something than another—if you want something, then just take it. Don't you think so, Yuuri?"

"I…" Yuuri attempted to speak, only for the air to desert his lungs entirely when he felt Viktor's svelte porcelain hand stroke between his thighs and the tip of Viktor's long finger gently teasing his drenched entrance along his perineum. 

"Do you want this, Yuuri?" Viktor whispered coaxingly in his ear, his slim finger unhurriedly but surely breaching his opening. Yuuri found himself trembling in a mixture of anticipation and anxiety as Viktor sank deeper into him, his tight virgin channel clamped around Viktor’s thin digit like a saturated mini-glove. It felt like Viktor was everywhere; in him, all around him, his saccharine lilting tenor in Yuuri’s ear like a siren’s call. “Tell me. Pretty please?”

“Y–_yes,_” Yuuri gasped, too overwhelmed to say anything more. "I want..."

“Then take it, Yuuri,” Viktor purred. His slender, long finger continued to glide all the way into the Omega up to his delicate knuckles, Yuuri dribbling syrupy slick and moaning all over him. “Take it _ all _in for me.”

Yuuri groaned again as Viktor introduced a second finger into the mix, his taut channel stretching to accommodate both digits. Once the second finger was fully hilted like the first, Viktor paused, letting him adjust. 

Yuuri’s head spun. It felt so intense, yet intoxicating at the same time. 

“You’re doing so well, Yuuri,” Viktor praised, his sapphire eyes shining with admiration and reverence as he gazed down unblinkingly at Yuuri’s flushed visage. He inclined his ivory head, planting feather-light kisses all over the midnight-haired Omega’s round face, delightedly singing more praises to him in between kisses. “You’re so perfect—so sweet—so lovely—_mine— _”

Yuuri shivered, his pulse turing erratic. Viktor’s words titillated and excited him just as much as his physical ministrations; he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt either desired or desirable at all. And the fact that the stunning water nymph that was his Omega lover thought those things about him? 

It was simply surreal.

And then the feeling elevated to unbelievable heights as Viktor curled both fingers inside him with a sort of calculated precision, assessing a magic spot deep within, and an explosion of pleasure instantaneously tore right through Yuuri, stars erupting in his vision as a scream ripped out of him. 

Being completely alien to the bizarre yet acute sensation, it took merely a few more milliseconds of Viktor persistently rubbing him in that same spot with his clever, knowing fingers before Yuuri came undone with a high-pitched wail, hazel eyes rolling back, his diminutive cock twitching frantically before jettisoning more wild spurts of Omegian cum. 

Embarrassingly, it went everywhere, landing on his naked thighs, his exposed tummy, and even on Viktor—on the other Omega’s long-sleeved black shirt, and worst of all, on the gossamer tresses of his waist-length silvery hair, much to Yuuri’s horror and mortification. 

“Vi–Viktor—” he wheezed out once the orgasmic high began to fade, raising a boneless arm to try to wipe his release off Viktor’s beautiful hair. “I’m so sorry…”

He went abruptly stock-still when those bright ocean blue eyes bored straight into his brown doe ones, ensnaring him in its electric gaze.

“What exactly are you sorry for?” Viktor asked with a wide-eyed innocence, withdrawing his soaked fingers languidly out of Yuuri’s snug passage and making the dark-haired Omega freeze as the friction of the retreating digits ignited vestiges of pleasure along the sensitised nerve endings inside him. “For squeezing me so tightly as you came? Or for making that cute face when you come? Because I liked both, Yuuri."

Yuuri went increasingly rigid, his mouth falling open, and his body temperature seemed to rocket as his face flamed. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard from his deceptively innocuous angel of a lover.

And then the raven-haired boy, through the delirious carnal fog he was in, registered it: an erect hardness prodding him from where he was sitting on Viktor’s lap.

His partner was aroused, and somehow that knowledge made Yuuri's already manic heartbeat go into overdrive.

The molten heat in his loins stirred and began to ramp up in intensity once more, making him squirm and unconsciously rut against the hardness as if he hadn’t just come mere minutes ago. It seemed bigger than he’d expected, though he couldn’t really judge through the denim, and he tried to stop rocking his hips when he realised what he was doing, panting and breathing shallowly, beads of sweat rolling down his ruby-red cheeks.

Viktor’s dripping fingers went to cup Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri inhaled jerkily as drops of his own slick adorned his skin, some of it trickling down to the side of his lips so that he could taste its tart-and-salty muskiness. 

“You’re such a naughty little minx, Yuuri,” Viktor sang breathily into his ear, sounding almost admonishing in tone if not for the huskiness in his dulcet voice. “Grinding on me like that~”

Unexpectedly, in a disorienting flash, a stunned Yuuri found himself sprawled on his back on the mattress, Viktor straddled on top of him with gleaming azure eyes, silken locks of his platinum hair cascading on either side of Yuuri. 

Yuuri struggled to catch his breath. Damn did the other Omega move fast—one moment he had still been on Viktor’s lap, and the next Viktor had pinned him down onto the bed before he could even process what was happening.

And the expression on Viktor’s enchantingly beautiful face was nothing like what Yuuri had ever seen before: he looked so very excited, so _ enraptured_, his delicate porcelain cheeks suffused faintly with pink, his ultramarine eyes glowing under long pearly lashes.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he said sweetly, his words jarring in contrast to his angelic appearance and honeyed voice. “You’ll let me, won’t you, Yuuri?”

His heart in his mouth, it was all Yuuri could do to nod in assent, his heart thumping like a sledgehammer in his ribs.

He was instantly rewarded by the way his lover's features lit up, transforming into something even more dazzling and beatific, and a dazed Yuuri knew at that very moment that he wanted nothing more than to elicit and capture that pure display of unadulterated happiness from his mate over and over again. He held out both hands and impulsively cupped Viktor’s angular face, and Viktor stilled, canting his head slightly at Yuuri in curious surprise. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re happy,” Yuuri whispered.

Viktor stared at him for a moment longer, and slowly beamed, his eyes sparkling incandescently like twin sapphires.

“Then make me beautiful, Yuuri,” he cooed. "All right?"

Without further hesitation Viktor reached for the hem of his stained black shirt and, in a singular fluid motion, smoothly stripped off his shirt before tossing it carelessly to the floor. 

Yuuri's mouth went dry, his hazel eyes dilating. 

He couldn't compute what he was seeing. It didn't make sense at all. 

None of what he was seeing made sense.

The other Omega’s lean, willowy figure had belied his physique all along. The complexion of his unclothed torso was an exotic milky-white as was the rest of his skin, but that wasn't what caught Yuuri's attention. 

It was his musculature that was shocking. Unlike Yuuri, there didn't appear to be an ounce of fat on Viktor. While he wasn’t extremely muscular, his slim body more like a swimmer’s with broad shoulders that tapered into a narrow waist, every inch of his torso was sleekly toned and sculpted subtly with slabs of sinuous muscle—almost like pale milky marble. 

How was it possible? All Omega were biologically inclined to gain fat over muscle, Yuuri being a prime example. So how could a dainty feminine Omega like Viktor turn out to pack muscle under those misleading layers of branded clothes? It swung Yuuri’s perception of him upside-down, his senses a chaotic whirlwind as he tried to understand what was going on. 

He was also simultaneously cognizant of his insecurities and self-consciousness flaring up at the idea that a pretty, fragile-looking Omega like Viktor could have somehow acquired muscle—presumably through working out—while Yuuri himself was chubbier than the average Omega. 

If even Viktor could keep himself fit, then what was Yuuri’s excuse? He felt offhandedly unattractive in front of his flawless, otherworldly partner, and unthinkingly he curled himself up, wanting to hide the front of his torso from Viktor. 

Viktor’s brilliant blue eyes turned wide for a heartbeat at Yuuri’s clumsy movements, and then he splayed both slender long-fingered hands on Yuuri’s thighs, keeping him from curling up further. Softly but firmly he pinned Yuuri’s rounded thighs down to the bedspread, forcing Yuuri to open himself back up. 

“Vi—Vik—” Yuuri stammered, then gasped as Viktor settled over him and slanted his silvery head, closing his shiny rosy lips over Yuuri’s pebbled nipple. He suckled and nipped at the pebbled nub with his sharp white teeth for a while, then switched to Yuuri’s other nipple, which had also hardened. 

Yuuri quivered and whimpered, his miniature Omegian cock jutting out from between his thighs.

“You taste like milk,” Viktor singsonged in fascination. “In fact…” He released the beaded nipple with a wet-sounding _ pop, _ before nuzzling and showering amorous kisses all over the creamy expanse of Yuuri’s belly. “You taste like milk everywhere, Yuuri. Do you know that?"

"It's—it's because I'm in heat," Yuuri stuttered breathlessly, his face crimson. "Once it's over, I won't smell or taste like...m-milk anymore."

In response to that, however, Viktor merely flashed him a guileless, sweet smile, but he said nothing to agree nor disagree with Yuuri. The animated and flirtatious Omega's uncharacteristic silence was weirdly unnerving, Yuuri thought, his ebony brows furrowing together. 

There was no reason for his scent to still be like milk after his heat...was there?

Regardless, he didn't have time to dwell on what the lack of reply had meant, since Viktor had shifted soundlessly back towards the headboard of the poster bed so that he lay directly beside Yuuri like an idle cat. 

"Turn on your side, Yuuri," Viktor cajoled quietly to his ear. "It'll be easier for you this way."

It took Yuuri almost a minute before he realised what Viktor was referring to, and he gulped in a combination of both eagerness and nerves, but did as he was told and rolled to his side, his heart pounding. He clamped his eyes shut, attempting to calm his frazzled nerves.

He heard the sound of a zipper being undone, the rustle of denim being discarded, followed shortly by both of Viktor's firm arms going around him so that he was spooning Yuuri.

Yuuri could feel it: a steely hardness pressed against the pale naked globes of his rear. Perhaps his inability to see what was behind him heightened the sensation, since the erection prodding him from behind felt much, much bigger than he was expecting. The sweltering need in his tummy continued to boil over until it was near unbearable, and he let out a faint keening noise that felt alien and disembodied even to himself. 

"You're so beautiful, Yuuri," Viktor’s mellifluous tenor whispered like a lullaby to his ear, his lush lips kissing the sensitive fleshy skin of his earlobe, causing Yuuri to mewl and moan out loud. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No," Yuuri choked out, his nerves on fire from Viktor’s statement. "Just you."

"Just me," Viktor echoed softly. “That sounds about right.”

Yuuri could feel the broad head of Viktor’s erection spearing him between his cheeks, Viktor’s fine-fingered hand cupping his thigh and helping him raise said thigh by bending his knee towards his heaving belly. The head of Viktor’s cock—which felt deceptively _ huge_—probed the greatly slickened entrance of his Omegian hole, and Yuuri exhaled unevenly as Viktor began to slowly penetrate him.

If someone had told him just a day ago that he would be losing his virginity today, he would have laughed in the person’s face. But now there was no denying that it was really happening, and both Yuuri’s confusion and pleasure grew tenfold at the vastness of the girth and length stretching him. Viktor was so big that he apparently hadn’t even yet sheathed himself in Yuuri completely, and the staggering friction of his shaft rubbing against Yuuri’s tight, compact walls as he continued to steadily enter him was so decadent Yuuri was reduced to a moaning mess in Viktor’s arms.

This was what he had wanted all along, was what had made him so guilty earlier. _ This—_the gaping chasm within him being filled up so immensely that his toes curled with ecstasy on the luxurious bed.

It felt so fucking good he couldn’t believe he had dreaded this so much in the past. 

And yet dimly in the corner of his lust-blurred mind, alarm bells were going off. It took him a herculean effort to gather his scrambled thoughts and pinpoint just what was wrong. 

Viktor was too big. This wasn’t normal. There was no way Yuuri himself was anywhere as big as how he felt Viktor to be. 

Then lengthy strands of Viktor’s satiny silver hair tickled Yuuri’s dark lashes and face as Viktor laid encouraging and affectionate kisses down his neck. And for the very first time, Yuuri detected a potent scent on Viktor—standing out amongst the hints of invigorating metallic rain and morning dew—that he had never scented on his lover before. 

Most probably because Viktor had decided to keep that scent hidden...until now, anyway, where there was no longer any point in hiding it anymore. 

_ An Alpha’s scent. _

It was impossible. He had to be imagining it. The scent clashed horribly with the delicate, fair water nymph he’d fallen head over heels for. This was a scent he associated mostly with the Alpha in his school campus—with cruel, overbearing people like Seung-Gil. He refused to ascribe this scent to Viktor.

And yet all the pieces of the puzzle started to slowly but surely fall into place against his will. 

The lack of any Omegian scent on Viktor, which he'd initially chalked up to suppressants. 

Viktor’s strength. 

Viktor’s musculature.

And now Viktor’s size.

It couldn't—it couldn't be...

Yuuri drew in a disjointed, broken breath, more of Viktor's new scent wafting to his olfactory senses. Even if he refused to acknowledge any of the aforementioned factors, he couldn't argue with the scent. No one could fake a scent; they could only suppress it. 

Thinking back now, he couldn't once identify a time where Viktor had himself said he was an Omega. It had always been his own assumption, one Viktor had never technically denied...or confirmed. 

_No no no—_

He was out of straws to grasp. 

The truth, unbelievable as it was, dawned on him at last like a ton of bricks, his pupils dilating and his heartbeat faltering. 

_ Viktor Nikiforov was an Alpha. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Yuuri. Finally. 
> 
> Anyways, I know I sound like a broken record at this point, but thank you for reading/leaving Kudos/commenting! I appreciate it so much! ♡ 
> 
> Also I had something planned with Yuri (as in blond Yuri) but I couldn't get to it this chapter, so I guess it'll be covered later. 
> 
> ALSO GUYS: my friend and I just published our very first novel on Amazon and if anyone's interested in a thriller/romantic/supernatural kind of book, here's the [link](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07YCLW95H) for 99 cents!! I would so appreciate if anyone could take a look. ♡♡♡


	7. Chapter 7

_ Viktor Nikiforov was an Alpha. _

Yuuri tried to make sense of his new discovery, to process what it signified, but it was near impossible to think when Viktor's slender hand promptly closed over his tiny cock and began pumping him with meaningful strokes. 

Throughout this time Viktor continued entering him very slowly but steadily, and all Yuuri could do was tremble with the intensity of the combined sensations of being filled whilst his little cock was pumped up and down relentlessly by Viktor's adroit, clever hand.

No. He couldn't lose himself like this. He had to put a stop to this insanity immediately and get Viktor to explain himself; to make him reassure Yuuri that he was mistaken, that Viktor wasn't an Alph—

The broad, vast head of Viktor's erection hit his burning insides as Viktor finally sheathed himself completely into Yuuri, and Yuuri gasped aloud, his eyes glazed over, as Viktor's long fingers squeezed tighter around his little Omegian cock and pumped him purposefully a final time. The next thing Yuuri knew, he was climaxing hard around the impressive size of Viktor's cock with a garbled shriek, the abruptness of his orgasm taking even himself aback. 

More Omegian cum spurted out of him onto the bedding and through the haze of unbearable white-hot pleasure wracking his body Yuuri felt a slick tongue licking the vulnerable curve of his neck before sharp teeth sank into his flesh, causing him to shudder. Sleekly, with the quick, fluid agility of a cat, Viktor then rolled him over so that Yuuri was completely pinned under the silver-haired male on the bed. Silvery curtains of long silken hair cascaded across Yuuri's cheeks, an undeniably potent Alpha's scent skimming his olfactory senses. 

"You feel _ so _ wonderful squeezing me like that," Viktor purred in ecstasy into Yuuri's ear, his once-dainty tenor voice seeming to have lowered a whole octave into a deep, husky tone Yuuri almost didn't recognise, and yet it somehow sparked a maniacal flutter in his pulse. It took him a woozy heartbeat before he realised that he was convulsing and rippling all around Viktor's cock throughout his rabid orgasm, as if attempting to milk his partner, and it was extremely evident Viktor enjoyed it. 

"You're going to come again for me, Yuuri," the Alpha breathed reverently. "…_And again… _"

He angled those leanly muscled hips back, pulling slightly out of Yuuri, and Yuuri's tight cavern instantly clenched around Viktor in protest like a snug, wet glove. Yuuri groaned at the feeling, his dark head jerking sideways on the pillow, allowing him to see Viktor's vivid cerulean eyes gleaming brighter at him under those long pale lashes. Yuuri felt increasingly dizzy at the sight—it simply didn't compute to see the fragile, delicate long-haired water nymph he had known penetrating him right now, with that predatory glint in his eyes. 

Viktor continued withdrawing out of Yuuri even as Yuuri's passage clung onto his enormous shaft tenaciously in a vice-grip, and then, in a single fluid motion, Viktor thrust back into Yuuri with a staggering force belying his lean frame. It was enough to make the bed frame shake and creak, and Yuuri's cry of rapture from the mind-boggling friction was muffled by the pillow. 

In that moment, he didn't have time to care about Viktor's secondary gender. 

All he knew was how right it felt, like he was molded solely to take Viktor's cock, his saturated inner walls stretched to their limit to accommodate him. He lay sprawled on the plush bed, moaning and gasping under his breath as Viktor, whose long-fingered hands were splayed over Yuuri's plump hips to tug him closer, withdrew once more before driving back into the Omega with the same teeth-rattling force, though the direction of this thrust had altered slightly for some reason. 

The direction changed with every thrust, and upon Viktor's fourth thrust, Yuuri found himself letting loose with a shrill, deafening wail when his partner collided into the same sweet spot Viktor had accessed within Yuuri earlier with his fingers. 

Even without looking, he knew somehow that Viktor was smiling. 

"...Found it_,_" Viktor sang, and before Yuuri could react, the subsequent punch of Viktor's cock pounded the exact spot—dimly he knew it was his prostate—again. Yuuri emitted another broken shriek, his muscles shaking and quaking from the acute intensity. It was so good he thought he was going numb. 

"That's right, Yuuri." Viktor's musical, dulcet voice drifted sweetly to his ears like a lullaby. "Scream for me."

Any hopes—assuming he'd had any—of responding to Viktor's saccharine words were vanquished as his lover continued fucking him, accurately plundering that magic spot inside of Yuuri with every calculated, unforgiving thrust and sending blinding stars erupting in his vision every time. The king-size poster bed continued creaking with Viktor's powerful thrusts, reducing Yuuri to a boneless, wailing mess under him. It was insanity just how strong Viktor's sylphlike physique turned out to be. 

Eventually it was too much for him to take as Viktor ruthlessly pummelled that mind-addling spot once more, and the sweltering pressure in his lower belly boiled over into another tremendous orgasm, his diminutive cock twitching before spraying another—albeit slightly smaller—load beneath him. He shouted and writhed into the pillow, hazel eyes rolling back, his tight channel pulsating into another wild series of contractions around Viktor's much larger cock.

Viktor let out a delighted sigh of pure masculine satisfaction, and he dipped his platinum head before kissing the base of a quivering Yuuri's sweaty neck as a reward. 

"You feel so divine, Yuuri," he praised adoringly. "But—" he nipped briefly at his skin, and Yuuri could feel him pouting against him. "Something's missing…"

Much to Yuuri's dismay, Viktor began to peel his hard hips away from Yuuri's soft ones so that he slid out of him, and Yuuri saw Viktor's curved erection—glistening and dripping with Yuuri's slick—for the first time. 

Any remaining doubts he'd had about Viktor's Alpha status were eradicated. Viktor was _ massive, _completely dwarfing Yuuri's miniature size considering he was easily several times larger than Yuuri. 

And then Viktor smoothly flipped a stunned Yuuri over on the stained bed so that he was now lying on his back. 

"I want to see your face, Yuuri," he said, still wearing the same pout, but his brilliant blue eyes were bright as he cupped Yuuri's chin. "Especially the face you make when you come."

Yuuri drew in ragged, sloppy breaths of air, cognitively incapable of mustering words in response, but he didn't need to, since Viktor wasn't waiting for any. The other male lifted Yuuri's left foot towards him and, to Yuuri's shock, closed pink glossy lips around one of his toes and sucked teasingly on it. Yuuri felt his muscles jerk at the unexpected sensation before Viktor released him, smiling an utterly angelic, innocent smile. 

He took hold of both Yuuri's thick thighs and wrapped them around his elegant waist, then sank back into him with the familiar punishing strength, rocking Yuuri's naked body backwards on the mattress, and unhesitantly slammed head-on into Yuuri's prostate once more. 

Yuuri screamed. 

Viktor maintained the steady, solid pace, but this time he wrapped his narrow hand around Yuuri's cock again and pumped him in cadence with his unyielding thrusts. Having both his prostate and cock simulated was far too much for the Omega, and a delirious Yuuri found himself toppling towards the edge of the cliff once more.

"Vi—_Vik—_" he mewled out, his cherubic cheeks flushed a bright pink, doe brown eyes glazed as his nude form lurched backwards repeatedly on the sheets. 

"Yes, Yuuri?" Viktor said sweetly, his thrusts deliberately slowing, though his lovely porcelain cheeks, like Yuuri's, were flushed with fervour. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"No—_d__on't_—" Yuuri expelled a garbled plea in desperation as the beguiling lure of his impending orgasm began to flit out of reach thanks to Viktor's cruelly decelerated pace. 

"Don't what?" Viktor cooed, the gossamer locks of his hair falling on either side of Yuuri. "Don't stop fucking you? Or don't fuck you?"

Panic seized Yuuri as Viktor slowed further. With Viktor's svelte hands cupping his thighs in place around Viktor’s waist, he couldn’t move so much as an inch no matter how much he tried to break free. Viktor was too fucking strong. 

"_Don't _ stop!" he choked. "I'm so close, please—"

"I'm close too, Yuuri," Viktor breathed huskily, his slim hand moving to caress the crown of Yuuri's small cock before squeezing him so tightly a disoriented Yuuri started to rut into him to chase the addictive friction. "Shall we come together?"

Yuuri didn't even hesitate. Unthinkingly, he reached up and coiled his arms around Viktor's neck to bring the Alpha closer to him. "Yes!"

Viktor’s smile transformed into an effulgent, euphoric one, and he nudged closer towards Yuuri so that his pretty lips exhaled a long, hot breath against Yuuri’s, the domineering notes of his Alpha’s scent—coupled with the familiar hints of sharp iron and rain—cocooning Yuuri’s Omegian pheromones until all Yuuri could smell and feel was Viktor. The bespectacled Omega had never felt like this before with any other Alpha; no one, not even Seung-Gil’s scent, felt as overpowering as Viktor’s now that the latter had unleashed his pheromones in full force.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said in a lilting singsong into Yuuri’s parted lips. “I’ll come inside you, okay~?”

It took a moment before Viktor’s radiant statement penetrated the lusty fog in Yuuri’s head. _ What? _

He opened his mouth feebly, tried to speak, but was cut off by the piercing stroke of Viktor’s thrust as Viktor's erection struck his abused prostate once more, eliciting white bursts of excruciating pleasure in his lower body. He arched his back faintly, mewling and whimpering at the same time Viktor's dainty fair fingers relinquished his cock to cup his scrotum—and then ran his nails precisely down the sensitised skin of Yuuri's sack. 

"_Viktor_!"

Yuuri howled from the electrifying onslaught, and another wicked, reeling thrust of Viktor's cock deliberately slamming his prostate became his undoing; he climaxed violently, his little cock convulsing a final time before another shower of Omegian cum sprayed out of him all over the front of Viktor's naked torso, his passageway spasming into frantic palpitations around Viktor's length. Viktor dropped himself onto Yuuri like a needy feline, trapping Yuuri so closely underneath him that Yuuri was rendered almost immobile. 

This time, when he milked Viktor, Yuuri felt it: a hot liquid warmth filling up his insides, and he keened at the shockingly decadent sensation. Viktor's lips captured his, and he kissed Viktor fiercely back, craving the sensuous coolness of the other's pretty mouth. Their tongues danced and intertwined as their ravenous, vigorous kisses deepened quickly. 

It wasn't until the Omega felt further swelling of the erection inside him that the implications of the liquid warmth flooding him hit Yuuri like a lightning bolt. 

It was Viktor's semen. 

_ Viktor's semen. _Unlike his own sterile Omegian cum, Viktor's was not sterile at all, if the expanding knot of his cock pervading Yuuri's slickened channel and locking them together was any indication. 

An Alpha's knot. 

And Yuuri was in heat, which meant he was fertile. 

He tried to break off the blistering kiss, tried not to luxuriate in it, but then Viktor broke off the kiss for him, their lips separating with a _ pop_.

"You're perfect, Yuuri," Viktor moaned in unapologetic, unbridled ecstasy, his mesmerising eyes twin sapphires under pearly lashes. A dazed Yuuri could still feel more of Viktor's scalding semen filling him up; it more than rivalled the amount Yuuri produced. "Nobody can compare...you feel so incredible. Milk me more, okay~?"

Yuuri's rampant heartbeat sped up further at the sheer salaciousness in Viktor's phrasing, partly in instinctive exaltation at his Alpha's praise. "Wha—"

Viktor's hand enclosed his still-twitching Omegian cock, jerking the oversensitised length off rapidly, and then Viktor bent his alabaster head before his sharp teeth sank into the junction where Yuuri's shoulder met his neck into a searing, burning bite. 

A bonding bite. 

Instantly, endorphins raced savagely through his bloodstream. Yuuri's entire body stiffened and his hazel eyes rolled to the back of his head as another ferocious orgasm tore through his being. He felt his cock jump in Viktor's porcelain hand as he squirted a single yet what felt like an endless shot of Omegian cum, his nether walls palpitating all around where he was impaled on Viktor's massive knot. 

And then it all eventually faded to black.

* * *

When Yuuri came to again, it was to fuzzy contentment.

He was warm and cosy, cocooned by freshly laundered sheets (judging by the clean, crisp smell to his nose) and the comforting swathe of an Alpha’s scent over his own. It took him another second before he detected that he was being spooned, the familiar strands of long fine silvery hair tickling his shoulders and clavicles while a slender but strong arm lay curved over his bare waist.

It wasn't hard to guess it was Viktor, who was nuzzling him happily from the side, brushing his soft lips specifically across the sore spot where he had bitten into Yuuri before. The Omega could hear the gentle melody of Viktor’s soft, cheerful humming against his ear, and somehow it felt lulling, pleasurable and soothing even though he shouldn't feel that way at all.

Viktor—who had fucked him.

Who had knotted inside him.

Who had _ released _inside him.

And it hadn’t just been once, either. Vaguely, Yuuri remembered the past hours—or had it been a day?—after Viktor had knotted him the first time. He’d passed out, but he must have come to again, albeit whilst half-lucid since his current memory was frazzled and he now only recalled bits and pieces. Endless sequences filled his head where Viktor mounted him again for several rounds, each of them ending with a knot swelling inside him, stretching him out as more of Viktor's unprotected seed flooded him. 

He remembered brief reprieves where he'd been given food—some kind of oatmeal—to eat between rounds of intercourse, though he'd barely tasted it since Viktor had given him a blowjob during each of the times he tried to eat, his body wracked with one orgasm after another either from oral or penetrative sex.

During their coupling, he'd screamed throughout, not from fear or pain, but from unadulterated exhilaration, repeating a mantra over and over again—

"_Alpha."_

Viktor was an Alpha. 

_ Viktor Nikiforov was an Alpha. _

Yuuri ripped himself up from the bed, his heart rate skyrocketing in his chest. He turned on his now crouched position and stared, wild-eyed, at Viktor, who peered up at him with wide, guileless aquamarine eyes.

It was ridiculous how ethereal the Alpha was. Even while completely naked, with his sinuous, sleekly toned musculature on display, he continued to resemble a beautiful water nymph, his skin a smooth, pure milky-white. His long moonlit hair, thickly framing the exquisite face, flowed in lustrous twists and turns around his slender, willowy torso down to his narrow waist, and even the way he lounged daintily and unabashedly on the bed, graceful and svelte, made him appear more feminine despite his Alpha status.

The most salient part of him that contradicted his feminine appearance—other than the lithe muscles sculpting his frame—was the impressive size of his half-hard erection between his alabaster muscled thighs.

“You…” Yuuri’s mouth was dry, and it took everything he had to suppress the stab of arousal in his loins at the view. “You’re an Alpha.”

Viktor continued looking up at him with those guileless ultramarine orbs under long lashes.

"I am," he said.

Yuuri balled his fists at Viktor's matter-of-factness. “You lied to me,” he accused. 

Viktor’s sapphire eyes turned even larger.

“I never lied, Yuuri,” he pouted with those glossy lips. “I never said I was a Beta or an Omega.”

“But you knew I thought you were an Omega!” Yuuri cried angrily.

Viktor blinked at Yuuri’s raised voice, and then, to Yuuri’s shock, his ultramarine eyes began to glimmer and crystalline tears of hurt welled up on his fair lashes. He looked as if Yuuri had slapped him in the face.

“No—don’t—” Yuuri stammered, feeling simultaneously indignant, incredulous and guilty. Viktor was a damned Alpha. Why the heck was he crying? 

Yet he looked every bit the wounded Omega, and a part of Yuuri loathed himself for hurting a delicate creature like Viktor despite knowing better. 

“The first time we met, Yuuri, you were so scared for my safety because you were so scared of Alpha,” Viktor sniffed. “You were nice to me because you thought I was an Omega. I wanted you to keep being nice to me.” A single diamond tear rolled down his alabaster cheek. In all his life, Yuuri had never seen a prettier crier than Viktor. “Because I was scared too, Yuuri. If I told you who I was, you would hate me. You wouldn’t be nice to me anymore.”

“I—I would…” Yuuri managed, but an uncomfortable twinge in his heartstrings made him wonder how he would have reacted had he found out earlier. 

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri,” Viktor said, sliding closer towards Yuuri with a sleek, catlike grace. His pink bottom lip jutted out and trembled. “Do you hate me now?"

Yuuri inhaled sharply. 

"No, of course not!" He rubbed his face wearily. "But—"

"Let me make it up to you, Yuuri," Viktor coaxed in persuasive, honeyed tones, resting a long narrow hand on Viktor's thigh. "Won't you give me a chance to properly apologise?"

"What do you—" Yuuri's voice broke off into a wretched gasp of pleasure when Viktor dipped his head and pink lush lips closed brazenly over the head of his miniature cock, before applying a sublime, numbing suction to it. Yuuri's eyes rolled back at once. "Vik—wai—_aahh… _"

He was ashamed of himself, but he couldn't deny the fact that Viktor's mouth was one of his biggest weaknesses. It was like a fucking vacuum, and his brains felt like they were being scrambled, his mind blanking. No matter how many times his lover did this for him, he simply couldn't get enough.

Viktor continued taking him further into his mouth, his creamy cheeks faintly hollowed as he sucked harder on Yuuri like the Omega was a delectable popsicle. A moaning Yuuri's chubby hands reached for the gossamer strands of his platinum tresses, clutching them tightly as Viktor's ivory head bobbed enthusiastically between his soft thighs. 

He was seconds from orgasming into Viktor's mouth when the Alpha stopped, much to Yuuri's dismay and horror. 

"Yuuri," Viktor cooed, cutting Yuuri off before he could protest. "Would you like to fuck me?"

_ What?_

For a split second, Yuuri's confoundment at Viktor's suggestion completely threw him off track, his lost orgasm temporarily forgotten. He must had heard Viktor wrongly...right?

“Would you like to fuck me, Yuuri?” Viktor repeated innocently. "I can still be the Omega you thought I was, can't I?"

"Viktor," Yuuri stuttered, his cheeks colouring, but his pulse was escalating. 

Viktor might be an Alpha, but he didn't seem entirely like a normal one. No normal Alpha would offer himself to be on the receiving end during sex. Their egos would never allow it. There were certain Omegian tendencies to Viktor that Yuuri didn't want to overlook...and which he really liked. Viktor seemed frail for an Alpha, and Yuuri wondered if Viktor was weaker than most Alpha. Still, his thrusts during their mating had been stupendous in terms of strength, but maybe it had only felt that way to Yuuri while he had been trapped in the heady, intoxicating haze of his heat? 

What if Viktor was indeed exceptionally weak for an Alpha?

Yuuri's pulse quickened. Maybe the situation wasn't as terrifying as he thought. Viktor was still Viktor regardless of his secondary gender; it ultimately didn't change his fragility and innate Omegian inclinations. 

Feeling more in control, Yuuri spoke swiftly, his voice a little unsteady from growing excitement. "W–Where's your flower crown?"

Viktor's azure eyes gleamed, and he flashed Yuuri a coquettish look. 

"Would you like to fuck me while I wear it?" he asked in a purr. "It's right there in the second drawer of the nightstand, Yuuri. Will you get it for me?"

Yuuri nodded nervously, shuffling towards the nightstand and fumbling over the polished drawers. He pulled the second one open, and a row of familiar royal blue roses greeted his vision. 

"Will you put it on me, Yuuri?" Viktor said softly. Yuuri nodded again, his heart somersaulting. 

It felt like _ deja vu _ when Yuuri lowered the crown of blue roses on the top of Viktor’s pale head, as if they had returned back to the shop the day he'd first asked Viktor out. The brilliant blue of the roses were slightly darker than Viktor’s eyes, but the colour complemented those arresting irises flawlessly. With the crown, he looked more like an exotic, picturesque water nymph than ever. 

"Wait," Yuuri said awkwardly. "I–I need to prepare you, or it'll, um, hurt…"

Viktor beamed at him. 

"Don't worry, Yuuri," he singsonged. "Here…" He wrapped his long-fingered hand deftly around Yuuri's diminutive cock again and rubbed it, spreading his pre-cum all around his turgid length. Yuuri went rigid and gasped, the vestiges of his arousal returning to him, especially when, with his other hand, Viktor caressed his perineum and slid his dexterous, fine fingers to Yuuri's hole, where nectarous slick was still leaking. 

He applied the slick liberally all around Yuuri's tiny cock, which was already twitching and at the verge of releasing once more from Viktor's skilled ministrations. 

"Viktor, stop—" Yuuri grabbed the other male's thin wrist, panting heavily. "I–I'm gonna...if you keep up…"

"I'm sorry, Yuuri," Viktor said innocently. He lifted his hand and casually sucked the residual slick off a slim finger with a loud _ pop_. "I'll stop now. After all, you need to save your cum for inside me, right~?"

Yuuri gulped. 

"Fuck me, Yuuri." Viktor made a show of spreading his milky thighs seductively, his head slightly tilted with the blue rose crown like a halo above his head. "Please?"

Yuuri took a deep, shaky breath. He couldn't believe this was really happening. 

Viktor was letting him top him. He was topping an Alpha. If so, Yuuri didn't think he could find it in himself to stay so mad at Viktor anymore. 

In fact, he couldn't wait to penetrate Viktor and pleasure Viktor the way Viktor had pleasured him with his cock. 

"It's your first time, so I'll help you, love," Viktor said, his smile broadening. His fingers circled Yuuri's dripping Omegian cock and guided him gently towards his entrance. 

A strange lightheadedness began to consume Yuuri as he slowly entered Viktor. His cock felt like it was being engulfed in fluid, velvet heat. It was as good as Viktor's mouth, though he couldn't decide which was better—the Alpha's channel was so mind-blowingly tight and hot, like a scorching sleeve. 

If it felt just as good for Viktor, he couldn't fathom how the Alpha hadn't gone ballistic when he'd mounted him before.

"Vi–Viktor!" Yuuri writhed uncontrollably from where he was pressed to the other male. "It feels so—_aahh!_"

His cock was so teensy that it popped into Viktor easily, and he wheezed hysterically as the Alpha gripped him like an unrelenting, smouldering glove. He fell forward and landed fully in Viktor's arms, his ebony head draped over Viktor's muscled shoulder, a sheen of sweat breaking out all over his clammy skin. 

"Does it feel good, Yuuri?" Viktor purred into his ear, enveloping both arms possessively around a violently shuddering Yuuri to hold him close. "Do I grip you nicely?"

"Yes…" Yuuri's cocoa eyes were glassy at the way his tiny cock was being swallowed and squeezed so wantonly. He dropped his head, burying his face into Viktor's lengthy pearly hair, and his body writhed again, so forcefully it was like he was having a seizure. Dimly he knew he was probably drooling on Viktor's china skin. "Oh my God, V–Viktor…"

Viktor showered affectionate light kisses all over the Omega's cherubic face. "Will you forgive me for what I did, Yuuri?" he implored, his tenor saccharine, cajoling and silky. "You won’t ever try to leave me, will you?"

"No, no…" Yuuri mumbled drunkenly in a slur. Leave Viktor, and consequently the velvety molten depths clinching his cock? It was the last thing he ever wanted. "Never…"

Rationally, he knew he needed to pull back so that he could thrust, but the lower half of his body was boneless and weak from the onset of pleasure. He could barely even support himself into an upright position on the bed, and was being held up mostly by Viktor's embrace. 

No! He was the one on top now. He had to last, he had to make Viktor feel good, he had to pull back and thrust—

"Shall I make you feel even better, Yuuri?" Viktor murmured sweetly in his ear. 

And then he clenched down onto Yuuri, clamping the Omega's little cock so mercilessly it felt almost like he was choking the life out of it. 

"_Vik—!"_

Yuuri emitted a strangled, high-pitched cry, hazel eyes rolling to the back of his skull as his balls drew up. It was too late. He convulsed from the obliterating pressure, his cock erupting and spraying blast after blast of Omegian cum within Viktor. The orgasm seemed to last forever, the euphoria heightening further when Viktor deliberately teased the rim of his fluttering sodden hole with a long, narrow digit. 

He wasn't sure how long he remained slumped against Viktor, inhaling his rainy scent and moaning as he ejaculated incessantly, but eventually he started to descend from his high, still breathing shallowly. Viktor picked him up by the waist, withdrawing Yuuri from him so that his tiny spent cock emerged with dribbles of cum. 

"You came so much, Yuuri," Viktor cooed in delight. "Did you like it that much~?"

Now that the orgasmic pleasure had faded, mortification was seeping into Yuuri. He hadn't even gotten to thrust into Viktor—he'd lasted about ten seconds after he'd first entered him, and judging by the heavy weight of Viktor's large, intimidating erection prodding his belly, it was obvious he'd finished by himself. 

How the hell had Viktor lasted for as long as he did previous times? 

Yuuri knew he didn't deserve any of Viktor's affections, the way the other male was peppering amorous kisses all over his dark lashes, cheeks and nose and reverently telling Yuuri how good Yuuri had felt for him. Viktor had to be lying; how could it had felt good for Viktor when the Alpha hadn't even come?

“Viktor,” he forced out, raising his hands and cupping Viktor’s snow-white cheeks. “I’m so sorry. You didn’t, um, f—finish…”

Viktor paused, his argent head tilted slightly sideways, and then a curious smile spread across his rosy-pink lips. 

“You’re right, Yuuri, I didn’t…” he began to pout. “Shall I have my turn now?”

“What should I—” Yuuri began, flushing, and suddenly he was pushed to the bedding, Viktor looming predatorily over him, the pretty rose crown the form of a cobalt halo arranged on the top of his fair head. His smile was sugared and angelic. 

“Turn around on all fours, Yuuri,” Viktor said softly, cerulean eyes shining brightly. Yuuri's heartbeat accelerated erratically.

_ “I’m going to fuck you from behind now."_

* * *

When Yuuri woke up again, it was to a very sore naked body and to love bites all over his pale skin, the spot where Viktor had bitten into his shoulder the first time he'd knotted Yuuri particularly raw. 

The poster bed, however, was empty. 

The instant knee-jerk reaction of initial panic caught himself off-guard. He had grown so accustomed to constantly being with Viktor, inhaling the Alpha’s scent of iron and rain, of touching him and being touched by him, of being held, that he felt extremely isolated and alone now that Viktor was gone.

Frantically, Yuuri shoved the thick comforter aside from where it had been draped over him, then sat up, wincing as his sore muscles protested. He turned his groggy head and scanned the bedroom fervently. A platter of sweet-smelling food on a tray caught his attention at the top of the nightstand, and he stood up towards it. 

He didn't realise how famished he was until he saw the plates of fluffy pancakes, sausages, hash browns, lettuce, along with a cup of orange juice and a flask of what he was guessing was coffee beside the food. And propped up against the flask was a creamy place card. 

Yuuri grabbed the card at once, flipping it open. A delicate, dainty cursive handwriting filled the page. 

_ "I'm out to do some work for a while, but I'll be back soon! Make sure to enjoy breakfast in the meantime, Yuuri~! xo _

_ All my love, _

_ Viktor ♡♡♡♡" _

Yuuri tamped down the disappointment and misery at the knowledge that Viktor was gone, willing himself to focus instead on the breakfast. Now that the brunt of his heat was over, he needed to regroup. How long had he been here? He had no clue. He could've been holed up here for days for all he knew. 

Shit! He had classes, and an essay due, and he'd completely forgotten about it all when he'd been here for hours on end with Viktor. He needed to seriously find out what day it was today to calculate how many days he'd lost. 

Where had Viktor gone, anyway? All he'd written in his note was that he was off to do some work. What work? Until now, Yuuri realised he still hadn't a clue what Viktor did for a living—if he even worked for a living, assuming he wasn't supported by his family. 

But if he was an Alpha, who knew?

Okay. First Yuuri needed to get some clothes. He was completely butt naked at the moment, and it wouldn't do. 

Where were his things? He had to find his tote bag, which contained his phone. He felt completely cut off from the rest of the world right now. 

Yuuri was about to start scrambling about the bedroom in search for his bag when he thought he heard something in the distance. 

Straining his ears, he was certain he'd heard a resonant, strident _ ding, _ like that of an elevator arriving. Racking his memory, he recalled through the burning blur of his heat that the elevator he'd entered from the lift lobby had opened right into the penthouse apartment. 

Had Viktor returned? His heart thumping, he grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around himself, then hurried out of the room eagerly, not caring at that moment that he was starving. Breakfast—or brunch, since he didn't know what time it was—could wait. 

He wanted to see Viktor.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was the noisy stomping of footfalls echoing through the apartment, like boots crashing against the floor. Yuuri frowned, tentatively pushing open the door of the bedroom. Viktor was never this loud when he moved, and never this angry, this...outwardly domineering, like the person making the footsteps was determined for the world to hear him crashing through. 

Yuuri, still naked and bundled in the plush white comforter, treaded hesitantly through the corridors, then cringed at the twinge from his sore hips and back. It was so bad he ended up walking with an undignified limp. Viktor has truly done a number on him when he'd ruthlessly fucked him for all of last night. 

The Omega stopped now, his mouth slackening in horror and disbelief. 

A newcomer had arrived before him, and he was decidedly not Viktor. 

The boy had dishevelled shoulder-length blond hair, was of average height, and was covered in stark crimson streaks of _ what appeared to be blood _ all over his face, his black leather jacket and his jeans. 

And he was casually brandishing a gun in his hand. 

His lips curled into a sneer when he spotted Yuuri, who had frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. His bloodied nostrils flared as he scented Yuuri. 

This couldn't be real. It had to be a hallucination. A shell-shocked Yuuri couldn't believe what he was seeing. A world with guns and blood in it wasn't a world he lived in. 

Things like that only belonged in movies...right?

"So you're the Omega whore Viktor's been preoccupied with the past few nights," he said. "Do you know how many days of fucking training I lost because of you, bitch?"

Yuuri inhaled labouredly, his throat dry. The other boy was insane; Yuuri had no clue what he was talking about. All he registered was the sickening smell the stranger exuded that threatened to drown him—an alien yet acrid, overbearing Alpha's scent crushing him as if Yuuri was but a tiny ant caught in a tidal wave. Viktor's Alpha scent had felt refreshing and soothing, making Yuuri feel like he was being comfortably swaddled by it, but this unknown Alpha's stench was simply nauseating, and it reeked intensely of iron. 

_ Of blood. _

The familiar barbed terror consumed his being, making him remember why he _ hated _Alpha. The feeling of being oppressed, of being preyed on, of being suffocated until he had no air left, was something he couldn't forget. His lungs felt like they were weighed down with lead, and his hands were so icy-cold he could barely feel them. 

He didn't want this Alpha near him. He didn't want any Alpha other than his own Alpha. 

He wanted Viktor. 

Pepper spray. He had to find his bag and get his pepper spray.

"Since the Pakhan's done screwing you, I guess he has no more use for you, does he?" the blond Alpha sneered. "So I'll do the honours of cleaning up for him."

_ Pa_...what? Yuuri didn't recognise the foreign word, but it didn't matter right now. 

Escape was more vital now, especially when the Alpha raised his gun and aimed it at Yuuri's forehead. A hyperventilating Yuuri tried to move, but his muscles were paralysed, his feet rooted to the ground. 

He felt completely removed from reality. 

And then the Alpha fired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for a while! Thanks so much for all your comments/Kudos, they really inspired me to write again after my finals! x


End file.
